Forgive and Forget
by DramaBabe25eo
Summary: Just an idea i had from watching the episode 'Infiltrated'. What if the concussion had been more than a concussion? I know its been done to death. But i'm running with it.
1. Chapter 1 redone

Forgive and Forget

**Chapter 1**

He didn't like what he was hearing at all. One of his best detectives was on their way home from an undercover assignment but under all the wrong reasons. Why the hell didn't her agent on the case step in and stop it from happening to begin with. He knew sending her was a bad idea. He was never too crazy about the idea. But he had no choice in the matter. They had his hands tied.

It was only 9:30 and they were suppose to be here an hour ago. He didn't need anything

else to happen. Before he could even pick up the phone, Agent Porter was already standing in front of him.

"How the hell do you let something like this happen in the first place? You were supposed to be watching out for her. Not to try and save you're on skin from getting into trouble." Yelled Cragen.

"She was never in harms way, Captain. And nothing did happen." Responded Porter.

"You call her taking police brutality nothing? She's lying in a bed in a medical induced coma thanks to you. I don't care what the reasons are, I am not lending any more of my finest detectives to the FBI. Not after this stunt. You just better pray to god that she comes out of this or so help me." Snapped Cragen.

You don't have a say in those matters, Captain. The FBI handles those situations and if they need one of the finest detectives in you're unit then they'll make sure they get it. This isn't you're unit. " replied Porter.

"You sure as hell better get out of this office before the rest of detectives get here and find out what happened. I won't be held responsible for their actions, nor mine." Yelled Cragen.

Agent Porter left Cragen's office, just as Fin and Munch were walking. Seeing Porter again, made their blood boil. They never liked him to begin with.

"What's Agent Porter doing here? Isn't he suppose to be in Oregon with Olivia?" asked Munch.

"If Porter's here then Liv can't be far behind." Said Fin.

"I'm telling you this only once and I don't need the two of you running out that door and doing something stupid. I'll leave that to Stabler. Olivia is back but under the wrong circumstances." Began Cragen. He was having a hard time telling them. So how was he suppose to tell her partner that she's back but she's lying in a hospital bed, in a coma?

"What's going on, Cap?" asked Fin.

"Like I said, Olivia is back from Oregon but at the moment, is lying in a hospital bed at Mercy General in a medical induced coma." Spat Cragen. Both men looked at their boss. Where they hearing him right? No, they had to be hearing him wrong. At any minute they would be proven wrong and Olivia would walk through those doors like she always did.

"How the hell did that happen, Cap? I thought Porter was suppose to be keeping an eye on her at all times." Asked Munch. Munch was never one to use foul language. But this was different and he was just too damn angry at the moment to correct himself.

"Porter swears she was never in any real danger. But his superior says that she took some police brutality while acting in a protest. When it got out of hand, the police restrained them. When she didn't listen, as she was told by Porter, they hit her with the baton, knocking her out. I got the phone call just a half hour ago, letting me know that she was home but under the wrong circumstances." Said Cragen.

"He just let her take the brutality to save his own ass? I hope their doing something about him at his unit." Snarled Fin.

"He's already been demoted to only criminal fraud cases and those only." Said Cragen.

"How are you going to tell Stabler? Just the words, Olivia, and coma are going to be enough to cause his temper to flair. Not that this time it isn't called for. He's going to want to kill Porter himself." Asked Munch.

"You let me handle Stabler, and I hate asking, but if you feel up to it, then I need the two of you to catch tonight." Asked Cragen.

"We can catch tonight. Olivia probably doesn't need all of us there at one time." Said Fin, as both walked back their individual desks, while Cragen went back in his office to make that unfortunate phone call.

**Stabler Residence**

The phone downstairs began ringing non-stop. Presuming that it was her soon-to-be ex-husband, she quickly made her way down the stairs.

"Stabler Residence." Came Kathy's voice.

"Kathy? Is Elliot home?' asked Cragen.

"Uh, no he's not home at the moment. I'm afraid that he moved out a month ago. I can give you his new number… oh wait, I think I hear him coming now." Said Kathy.

Great. His marriage was coming to end and now top this. How much more could his detective handle without having a nervous breakdown?

"He's getting the rest of his things packed. Can I give him a message?" asked Kathy.

"I'm afraid not this time. This is rather urgent." Said Cragen.

"Well, just let me get him." Replied Kathy.

"No. It's not another case. It's actually quite for the moment. This happens to be about his partner." Said Cragen.

"Olivia? She's back from her undercover work?" questioned Kathy.

"Something like that." Said Cragen.

In the beginning, Kathy never was fond of Olivia or with how much time she spent with her husband. It just seemed like they were too close. But since the car accident and Eli's birth, her perspective on the woman change dramatically.

"I really should be talking to Elliot about this." Said Elliot. And he really should be. He shouldn't be hearing from Kathy. It needed to come from him.

"Here he comes, I'll get him. Elliot, phone. It's urgent." Said Kathy. What could be so urgent?

"Who is it?" asked Elliot.

"Don." Answered Kathy, handing him the phone. And immediately returning to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2:Bad News

**Chapter 2**

"Who is it?" asked Elliot, taking the phone.

"Don." Replied Kathy, returning to her bedroom upstairs.

"Capt?" answered Elliot.

"Elliot, I hope you're somewhere sitting down." Said Cragen.

"I'm not. Why? What's going that it's urgent?" asked Elliot. Normally, if Cragen needed him to come in, he usually called him on his cell phone. But if he called the home line, it was normally not good news.

"You better sit down before I tell you." Replied Cragen. He didn't need his detective punching something. Not now.

He did as he was asked and sat at the kitchen table. This was definitely not anything good.

"Fine, I'm sitting. What's so urgent that you're calling the home line?" asked Elliot.

"It's in regards to you're partner." Answered Cragen.

"What about her? She's in Oregon with Porter undercover." Said Elliot.

"That's what this is about. She's home from Oregon. But under different circumstances." Said Cragen.

"What different circumstances? When did she get back to begin with?" asked Elliot.

He knew the minute he said 'Liv, hospital and medical induced coma, then there would be screaming and yelling from him. He knew better. He had known that for the past fourteen years that he worked for him. Nothing changed. With the exception of when his current partner started eleven years ago.

"I'm telling you right now, keep that temper in check because it's not needed at the moment." Said Cragen.

"And?" asked Elliot. He knew Cragen was stalling and trying to avoid what he had to say.

"She's at Mercy, in a medical induce coma." Spat Cragen. There the words were out. Now he was just waiting for Elliot's reaction if there be one. And he knew there would be. There was no way possible that he would keep cool about this. And he didn't expect him to.

How the hell did that happen? Where was Porter? He was supposed to be keeping an eye on her at all times. I knew there was a reason she shouldn't have gone in the first place. Had she not gone, she wouldn't be laying in a bed at Mercy." Yelled Elliot. Yep. He had expected that kind of reaction from him. And he couldn't say he didn't blame him either.

"Porter claims that she was never in real danger to begin with. And my hands were tied. I couldn't avoid it, Stabler. But Porter has already been told, NONE of my detectives in my unit will be available for the FBI. Not one of you will be put at that risk again." Said Cragen.

That made him feel slightly better. But it still didn't help the current situation either.

"Not any real danger? What the hell does he call this? An accident? How did it even happen to begin with?" asked Elliot.

"She was undercover in a protest with the eco group that they were keeping an eye on. When she didn't do as Porter told her, the police should up and restrained them. When she didn't cooperate with them, they used necessary force." Said Cragen.

"And by necessary force you mean?" asked Elliot. He was sure if he really wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Police brutality. They hit anyone that wouldn't cooperate with batons. It just happened that when they hit her, they knocked her out. Porter sent her back first thing this morning, claiming he had no part of it." Said Cragen.

"And that ass wipe did nothing to stop it?" yelled Elliot.

"Stop yelling at me, Stabler. Unless you're asking for desk duty for the next month." Said Cragen.

"Sorry. Do they know when she might wake?' asked Elliot.

"Their not sure. All I was told was that it was a pretty hard beating. There was too much brain swelling that they had to put her in the medical induced coma. Their not sure that she'll even wake up at all. Right now its wait and see." Whispered Cragen. He didn't like that answer either but it was what the doctor had told him.

There was no answer to that. He didn't like any of what he was being told. Someone should have covered her. Had that happened, she would be where she is now.

"Elliot? Go to bed. Don't do anything stupid. They won't let anyone see her till tomorrow morning anyway." Said Cragen.

"How the hell am I suppose to sleep tonight, know that my partner is in a hospital bed, in a coma and there are chances that she may never wake up again?" snapped Elliot.

"Just go to bed and don't think about it. I presume that you'll be going up first thing in the morning?" asked Cragen.

"Uh, I'm not sure yet. Ask me again in the morning." Said Elliot.

"This wasn't you're fault, Elliot. It would have happened anyway. And knowing Liv, she's not going to give up without a fight. Go to bed." Said Cragen before hanging up.


	3. Chapter 3: Please Wake Up

Chapter 3: Please Wake up

Fin was the first one to sit and visit with her. He had came before he had to head into the precinct. Nothing would feel right at the house without her presence. Not to mention the entertainment that they all got from the interaction between her and that partner of hers. When they really went at it, it was down right mean on both ends. Although, a little more on his end. Especially with the tendency to shoot his mouth off at the wrong time.

Even having worked in narcotics, he wasn't prepared for the sight that would lay before him. It definitely wasn't the same Olivia, that he knew. She was pale, bruised all over, abrasions on the arm and the face, a ventilator helping her breath, and numerous ivies and every monitor possible.

"Baby girl, you have to wake up. Nothing is the same with you laying here. WE all need you. Work isn't the same. We won't be the same. You have to fight this, baby girl." Said Fin. He could feel the tears threaten to fall. He didn't like showing any kind of emotion other than the 'tough guy' persona. But this was complete different. And he didn't care. She was like a sister to him. And it was killing him that he let this happen to her. He should have been there to protect her. No ifs and buts. He should have tried harder.

John Munch was the next one to visit with her. And just like his partner, the tears began to flow. John Munch never showed how he really felt on the outside. He was the one that everyone teased about his insane conspiracy theories. This was one time that she was teasing him about his coffee and theories.

"Liv, I know I'm not always the most perky guy in that station. But right now, you have us scared out of right minds. And I mean EVERYONE. You have to wake up for us. Work won't be the same without you. WE won't be the same without you. Please wake up." Begged John. He was the last person to beg for anything and anyone. But seeing her laying helpless and with her eyes closed.

Munch left and Cragen came in to see her. How could have this happened? He wished he hadn't given her to the Feds. If he hadn't she would be at work right now. Even her hands felt slightly cold.

"Listen to me, Benson. You have to wake up. We're not letting you go anytime soon. We're not done with you. You have too much here going on. You can't just leave it. You may think you have no family. But you have everyone that's here right now. That's you're family. You have us. And you have Stabler. You have to wake up." Pleaded Cragen.

"I hate being the bearer of bad news, but visiting hours are over for today. Visiting hours begin at 8am tomorrow. You're more then welcome to come back then." Said the night nurse.

Before leaving all together, he had to know if there was a chance that she could hear any of what people were saying to her. If there was the chance that she did hear them, then it left with hope.

"Is there any chance that she can hear what we're saying to her?" asked Cragen.

"Usually with most comatose patients, they can hear every word that is being said to them. And it sounds weird, but a majority of the time, hearing from the people that they love, helps them to come out of it." Again said the night nurse.

He left it at that. That was the hope that they all needed at the moment. If she could hear what they were saying to her, then she was still with them. Wait, there was still one person that hadn't seen her yet. And it was perhaps the one person that would help her return to them.

"Is there any possible that one more person can see her for a few minutes? It's her partner." Asked Cragen.

"Of course but I'm afraid that it will have to be only ten minutes if not shorter." Replied the night nurse. He didn't even wait. He knew the one person that she would want with her as much as she could, would be him. He came out and looked at his detective, with a look that said it all.

"You only have ten minutes if less at that, Stabler. I warning you, it's not a pretty sight." Warned Cragen. He didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to see her period.

Cragen was right. It wasn't a pretty sight. He thought he had walked into the wrong room. It wasn't possible that the woman laying in front of him, was the same woman he had worked with for the past eleven years. And just like Fin, he felt responsible for what happened. After what happened with Sealview, he felt even more responsible. First that ordeal and now this.

"Liv, you have to wake up. You can't give up yet. There's too much here waiting for you. You can't leave us. You just can't. You can't leave me." Cried Elliot. For what seemed like the first time since he was told what had happened, he was down right crying. And he knew he was. This wasn't like any other time that she got hurt or injured. This was totally different and worse. So he really didn't care if he was or wasn't crying. He had every reason to.


	4. Chapter 4: Confesions?

**Chapter 4: Confessions? **

**Olivia's perspective**

Why was she having such a hard time opening her eyes? They felt so heavy. Everything around her was complete darkness. Wait, where was she? She remembered being knocked down and falling unconscious. But anything else was a complete blank. Did she hear them right? Whatever happened, it must of done a number on them. She heard Fin tell her she had to wake up. It almost sounded like he was breaking down. And John, she could swear she heard the uneasiness in his voice. Cragen just sounded shocked and worried. And Elliot? _What was the comment, 'I need you?' _She wasn't going anywhere.

God, she wanted open her eyes so bad, but every time she tried, it just hurt more and more. _Why can't I open my eye? I need to open my eyes. _There was something in her throat but she couldn't make it out. Whatever it was, it hurt and made her throat scratchy.

Not only could she not open her eyes, she couldn't move. _Okay, now I'm scared. Why can't I move anything? _

_Flashback_

"_I said shut up." _

"_No. We have every reason to be here. We're not moving." Yelled Olivia. SMACK. She felt the sharp smack of the baton on her back as she fell to the ground. _

_End of flashback_

Cragen was the first one there. He was almost there everyday for the past month. And there was never a change. He was starting to think that she wasn't going to wake up at all. All hope for her waking up, was slowly vanishing.

"Has there been ANY change?" asked Cragen.

"Not since last week. There's still brain activity which is always a good sign. I know waiting is difficult in these situations but with everyone continuing to talk to her, it tells her to keep fighting. She may not be awake to talk, but she hear what everyone says to her." Said Nurse Ross. With that update, he went into her room and sat beside the bed. If talking was all they could do at the moment, then they were going to take full advantage of it.

"You're starting to worry us, Benson. You need to open those eyes of yours soon. We know your still in there. You're not missing anything at work anyway. The guys managed to close the case you had been working on. Turns out it had been the girl's own older cousin. Alex arraigned him and he's already at Riker's for the next twenty five years of his life. He won't be getting out to he's an old man." Began Cragen. There wasn't that whole of a lot to tell her. He wished he had more to talk to her about but there simply wasn't anything to mention. He said what he had to say. So he sent John in.

Again, John sat down in the chair that remained by the side of the bed.

"Benson, you need to wake up so you can get the enjoyment of watching Fin and me going at it. It hasn't been the same since you came home. It's just not as fun. Oh, yeah. Cragen, Stabler and Fin all told me I wasn't aloud to touch, make or go anywhere the coffee machine. You would be so proud. Although, it's not the same without you telling me that it tastes like asphalt. And Stabler actually took the coffee literally away from me. But that could have been because I left it empty and hadn't replaced like I was suppose to." Said John. For the first time since this had all happened, Elliot decided not to wait until he was the last person to see her. Besides Cragen, he was the only other person who would hold her hand. Rather or not it was slightly cold or not moving.

**Olivia's perspective**

_John is still being himself. Especially with the damn coffee. And Cragen? Leave it to him to talk about work to keep him otherwise occupied. Wait, was he in the room? She could have sworn that he was. For not being able to see for herself, she could still smell that frequent sent of his. It was hard to miss. _

"Liv, sweetheart, you have to wake up. I don't work without you. I don't function without. I can't do anything without. Please wake up." Begged Elliot. He never was one to beg.

"El, man. Kathy is in the lobby, wanting to talk to you." Said Fin. Man, off all times to be interrupted and it had to be now. He had too much that he wanted to tell her. Rather he NEEDED to tell her, that he hadn't been able to tell her in the past eleven years of their partnership. He sadly got up and walked back to the lobby, and Fin had said, was greeted by Kathy.

"Kathy, what are you doing here?" asked Elliot. What was she doing there? Of all places, he thought this would have been the last place she would. And under the given circumstances.

"I wanted to drop these off. Still no change?" replied Kathy.

"What are these? No, nothing has changed since the beginning of the month. She can hear us but other than that, nothing." Was his reply.

"The divorce papers. It was final as of yesterday but with what everything that's been going on, I figured I would wait till the time was right to give them to you." Said Kathy.

He was too busy focusing on other things to even care about the papers at the moment. All he wanted to do was get back into that room and not leave anytime soon. Cragen stopped, suggesting that Fin go and visit with her. He didn't like that answer very much. But thinking it was for the best, he sat back in one of the waiting room chairs.

**Olivia's perspective**

_Did he just call her 'Sweetheart?' She must have either heard him wrong or someone else was in that room. He would never have called her that. She HAD to be wrong. And what does he mean by he doesn't function without her? Of course he does. He had to have when she went to Oregon with Porter. God, how she wanted to open her eyes. _

Fin sat down in the chair. He really didn't have a lot to tell her. He just wanted to sit and visit with her. It was still hard to see her laying helpless in that bed, hooked up to every machine possible.

"Baby girl, you need to wake. You've been sleeping for a month. We're going insane with seeing you awake. Especially Stabler." Said Fin.

_What was wrong with Elliot? He seemed like his normal self when he had been in the room. And why is everyone telling her that he's been glue to the chair in the waiting room chair when he's not in her room visiting with her? He has a wife and a family to be with. So why was he wasting his time hanging around just to see her?_


	5. Chapter 5: Awake

Chapter 5: Awake

Six weeks later and she was still in a coma. There was just something about today that made them think, 'well, maybe today will be the day she wakes up'. Even thought it was the same thought that they were and had been thinking for the past six weeks.

Fin and Munch had been there bright and early. Earlier then they usually would be. But again, maybe it would be today. There was just that kind of hope floating in the air. Cragen arrived about an hour after Fin and Munch had. Fin and Munch were the first ones to go in and visit her. They had to be back at the precinct to catch for the day.

"Baby girl, you can't wake up with out me here. No one cares if you wake up and Munch isn't here." Said Fin.

"Oh, so now I don't matter? See how you like working alone tonight." Cracked John. He was joking with his partner. He knew well enough that they both tease each other, up until the point that they wanted to strangle each other. But it never would come down to that. Hopefully. It hadn't happened yet. Both said their goodbyes and were soon out the door. As Fin and Munch were leaving Elliot walked in. And with Maureen and Kathleen not far behind him.

"Fin and Munch just left, if you want to go and visit, Elliot." Said Cragen.

"Not right now. Maureen and Kathleen wanted to come and visit." Said Elliot. And they did. He had told all of them. Dickie and Lizzie said they would come another day. So Maureen and Kathleen opted to come with him. Maureen said she would first go first.

"Mar, before you go in there. I'm telling you right now, she's not going to look like the same Olivia that you're used to. She's pale, she has a ventilator in helping her breathe, she's hooked up to every machine and monitor possible." Said Elliot. She knew what had happened but with what her father had just told her, it was already starting to get her upset. But it wasn't going to stop her from seeing her.

She walked into the room and sat in the chair that remained by the side of her bed. Her father was right. She didn't look like the Olivia she knew. But if just talking to her, helped in anyway shape of form, then she was more then willing to help.

"Olivia, please you have to wake up. I can't stand seeing you like this. I'm sorry, I know I should be crying. But you have done so much for me, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie. We need you. Dad needs you. You really do have him scared and shaken up. Kathleen is here too. Dickie and Lizzie said they would come and see you too. We love you, Olivia." Cried Maureen. She couldn't sit there anymore and watch someone she loved and cared about, just lie there, helpless. It was just too much. So she went back out in the hall and sat with her father and Captain Cragen. Sending Lizzie in.

She was actually scared. She knew she told her father that she would be okay. But she hadn't expected the sit in front of her, and instead of sitting and talking to her, she left the room with tears falling freely from her eyes. The minute Lizzie came back, both her father and Maureen looked at her.

"Lizzie? What's wrong?" asked Elliot.

"I can't." cried Lizzie.

"Can't what?' asked Elliot.

"I can't go in there. I want to but I can't take it. Seeing her like that." Cried Lizzie. Maureen was the first to her feet and immediately embraced her younger sister.

"Come on, I'll go with you." Said Elliot, getting up from the chair he had been sitting in. Both walked down the hall and slowly made their way in the room.

"Why don't you sit by her and talk to her. She can hear you." Said Elliot, who remained behind the door with his back up against it. Lizzie slowly sat down in the chair. Knowing that she could hear her, she felt slightly more at ease in the room. So she told him to leave. And he did. But he remained right outside the room just in case.

"Livvie, please, please, wake up. We love you. I love you. You helped me get help after getting into trouble. You talked to my grandmother into talking to me. I would be sitting in a jail cell right now, if you hadn't stuck your own neck on the line. I owe you so much. Please, wake up." Begged Lizzie. She closed the door quietly behind her and walked back to the waiting room where her sister and Captain Cragen remained.

Now it was his turn. What was he suppose to say? He knew she could hear him. And if said the wrong thing or something that he shouldn't, he would be able to take it.

"Liv, PLEASE, sweetheart, f you hear me, then please wake up. We all miss seeing you're face, you're smile and those deep chocolate eyes of yours. God, I love you." Said Elliot. Did he just say that to her? Great, if she wakes up, she's going to be scared shitless. But he couldn't exactly take it back now. Wait, did he even want to take it back? No, he wasn't going to take it back. He didn't regret saying it. He actually needed to say it. He had spent the last six weeks to figure out how he really felt about her. And he was finally satisfied with the conclusion that he came to.

Realizing that Cragen wasstill out there waiting to visit and talk with her, he kissed her on her forehead and continued to walk out the room. By the time he made it back to the wating room, both the girls had cried themselves to sleep.

"I'm fine here. If you want to see her." Came the whispered voice.

"Not that it's any of my business but did you finally tell her?" asked Cragen. Wait, how did he know he was in love with her? Was he making it that obvious to everyone but himself?

"Like I said it's none of my business, Stabler. But if telling her how you feel is going to help her wake up then I hope you said it. Not to mention, it's about bloody time." Said Cragen.

"I'm going to take them home. Call me if anything changes?" replied Elliot.

"Get some sleep yourself, Stabler. You'll be the first person I call if anything changes." Said Cragen as the three of them walked out of the hospital.

**Olivia's perspective**

_I could have sworn I hear Maureen and Kathleen. I know I heard him trying to comfort Lizzie. God, this is getting so damn frustrating. All I want to do is open my damn eyes. Did he say what I think he said? Of all times that I wanted to hear those words and I can't even look at him when he says. Literally. _

Trying once more to open her eyes, she was rather surprised when she finally managed to open her eyes. The lights were dimmed, she had wires and machines attached to her, and she was in a hospital bed.

The minute he walked in the room, and seeing her finally awake, he ran to the chair on the side of the bed.

"It's about time, Liv. You don't know how happy I am that you're finally awake." Smiled Cragen. And he was. If she was awake then this was good. Feeling the need to let the nurse know that she was finally awake, he stepped out in the hall and told the night nurse.

Both returned to the room. Him sitting in the chair where he had been and the nurse examining her.

"Let me just page, Dr. Stenson." Replied the nurse. Within a matter of ten minutes, the doctor walked in the room.

"Glad you could joins us, Ms. Benson. Nurse, let's go ahead and take the ventilator out." Said Dr. Stenson. Taking the ventilator out, she quickly gagged as the tube was finally take out of her throat.

"Liv, I'm going to step outside the room and call everyone." Said Cragen, as he stepped outside the room.


	6. Chapter 6: Relief

**Chapter 6: Relief **

_**Sorry if this chapter is short. I know this episode happened before 'Paternity'. But like I said previously, it was an idea I ran with after watching 'Infiltrated' and it took a life on it's own.**_

He couldn't help but smile. She was finally awake. After six damn long weeks. Doing what he had promised he would, he immediately dialed the all to familiar number. After two or three rings, a voice answered. It sounded like Kathleen.

"Kathleen, where's you're father at?" asked Cragen.

"Still sleeping on the couch. Did something happen?" asked Kathleen.

"Something did happen. But I promised you're father that he would be the first one I called. Could you wake him for me?" asked Cragen. Kathleen walked over to the couch and pulled the covers off her father, immediately getting his attention.

"What? Is there a reason you chose to wake me up, Kathleen?" said Elliot. He was still half asleep. There had to be a reason for her waking him up out of the blue. Kathleen just handed him the phone. Let him find out for himself why she woke him up like she did.

"What happened?" asked Elliot.

"Are sitting or standing at the moment?" asked Cragen. That wasn't what he was expecting. But he went with it anyway.

"Still sitting on the couch. Why?" asked Elliot.

"Good because I'm about to tell is going to make you jump up off the couch." Replied Cragen. And it was. Hell, it almost made him jump out of the chair he had been sitting in.

Why was he taking so long to tell him what he had to? This didn't sound to go. Not the way his boss was suddenly stalling.

"What?' asked Elliot.

There was no other way to tell him, but to pull the band aid off and just get it out in the open. He was going to find out either way.

"She woke up. She woke up as I was coming into see her. I don't know how long she will be awake before they let her go to sleep but I told you I would call you first if and when anything happened. I still have to call John and Fin. Don't drive like an idiot like I know you're probably going to do anyway. I don't need another one of my detective's in the hospital and as something stupid none the less." Said Cragen, before hanging up the phone altogether. The minute the phone was down, he was up off the couch and running up the stairs to Maureen and Kathleen.

"Dad, what happened? I don't think I've seen you make a run up the stairs like you just did. Whatever it is, it must be big." Said Maureen.

"Just grab you're purses and meet me out in the car." Was all he had to say. They wasted no time grabbing their purses. And just like he had, they bolted down the stairs, locked the door behind them and got in the car as quickly as they could.

When the three of them had gotten there, John and Fin were just walking in. Both with smiles on their faces. Things were looking good so far. But they weren't out of the woods just yet.

"Cragen is in there with her now. If we understood him right and correctly, they took the ventilator out." Said Fin.

John was still at a loss for words. Honestly, he didn't think she would ever wake up at the rate it had been going. For her to finally wake up, it just sent a feeling of relief over them all.

"Obviously, Munch is still at a loss for words. For the first time since I've been working him, he's actually quite and not rambling on about some conspiracy theory of his. It's nice change. Too bad it won't last very long." Laughed Fin. It was nice to smile and laugh again. None of them had been able to since they were told about the accident. This was a sudden change for all them. And they weren't going to complain about it.

Before any of them could actually sit down, Cragen reappeared.

"I don't care who goes in first. Just don't fight for the first turn." Said Cragen. All six of them looked at each other. None of them took a step forward as to being the first to visit. And Cragen had already visited. But he had no intention of leaving anytime soon. Rather than just stand there and wait for someone to go first, Kathleen just walked down to the room. Maureen smiled. Kathleen was probably the smart choice. Especially since it had been such a hard time for her earlier.

Kathleen opened the door slowly and quite as she could. First thing she did after coming in the room, was to sit in the chair. She pulled the chair closer and sat down. Olivia turned head so that it was looking at Kathleen. The first thing she did, was taking the young woman's hand in hers. Kathleen immediately looked up at Olivia. Instead of having a tube in throat, and no expression on her face once so ever, it was now replaced with a smile. Before she could even get a word out of her mouth, Kathleen spoke up. Olivia could see the tears Kathleen was holding back.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake. I don't think any one of us would know what to do if you hadn't woken up. I'm sorry I left like I did last night." Began Kathleen. But before she could continue with the conversation, Olivia was pointing to empty spot next to her. Indicating that she wanted Kathleen next to her. She wasn't sure how much she would be able to talk but she was going to try. She already hating being quite and silent. It was her turn to do the talking.

"My throat made be a little sore and scratchy but that's not going to stop me from talking. Don't apologize for anything. You have nothing to apologize for, sweetheart. If I had been on the other side like you, I would have done the same thing. Besides, I could still hear what everyone was saying to me. More than I should have been hearing. Or more I would have liked to, that is anyway." Smiled Olivia.

And it was how she really felt. There were just some things that she wasn't sure that should have been said in the first place. No matter how dire the situation was or had been. Some things should be left unsaid.

"I don't want to leave. But I should because Maureen probably wants to get in here before you fall asleep." Said Kathleen. This time, she didn't want to leave.

"I won't be going to sleep anytime soon. They won't let me any way." Said Olivia. And they didn't. She was told she had to stay awake for the next couple of hours to make sure it was okay for her to fall asleep and sleep on her own. They didn't want to take another chance if she did happen to fall asleep and not wake up again. It was too much of a risk to take. They wanted to play on the safe side. Kathleen got up off the bed from where she had been laying, hugged and kissed her before leaving the room.

Kathleen walked back out to the waiting room area and sat down next to her father and the rest of them. Maureen got up and made her way down the hall to her room. Just like Kathleen had done, she opened the door slowly and quietly as she could.

"It's different seeing you awake and with out the tubes and wires." Commented Maureen.

"I'm sure it is. So whose all still sitting out there?" asked Olivia. She knew Cragen was still out there. He wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Captain Cragen, Fin, Munch, Dad, and Kathleen and myself." Replied Maureen.

"I heard you're sister woke you're dad while he had been sleeping on the couch. Must have been an interesting site." Said Olivia. Normally any other time, you had to fight with him, just to get him to sleep. Waking him up was even worse. Once he would fall asleep, he never did want to be woken up. And especially after working a case for twenty fours if not longer. But then who wouldn't?

"Yeah, she did but with good reasons and intentions. Besides, after he got off the phone, he ran right up the stairs, like he's never done before, and just told us to grab our purses and meet him out at the car." Laughed Maureen.

"That definitely doesn't sound like you're father. Not any of it." Laughed Olivia.

"Dickie and Lizzie said they would come and visit another time. I don't think dad even had time to tell them you were even awake." Smiled Maureen. Just like her sister had

Maureen sat down where she had been sitting in the waiting room. Fin said he would go next. By now, the way to her room was also memorized by the all. They could close their eyes and yet, still find their way to her room.

"Thank god you decided to wake up. Nothing has been the same. I can't even tell you which one of us wanted to kill Porter." Said Fin. She knew them better, when they said they wanted to kill him, that they meant it. Especially after this whole mess. And truth be told, she wanted to kill him just as much.

"It's not like I went anywhere." Commented Olivia.

"Yes it is. You weren't the same person laying in that bed. You were so damn pale and with all the wires and tubes, it scared everyone out of their right minds. None of us wanted to leave until we knew you were awake. Some of us more than others." Said Fin.

"Yeah, well I could still hear you guys. Although some things I shouldn't have heard. And I wished I hadn't. " said Olivia. He knew who she was referring to. But given the situation, he wasn't so sure that he wouldn't have done the same.

"For the first time, you even had Munch speechless and at a loss for words. That will never happen again." Smiled Fin.

"That's a first for John. He doesn't do emotions. " laughed Olivia. Fin sat and talked with her another fifteen minutes before remembering that he was still waiting to visit. And that was going to be interesting in itself.


	7. Chapter 7: Admitting

**Chapter 7: Admitting**

_**Fair warning. These next couple of chapter may not be as strong as the previous. I'm starting to run out of ideas at the moment. But I won't stop just yet. – DramaBabe25eo**_

It nearly six in the evening before he even got the chance to visit with her. And he knew that she had heard anything he had said, then it was going to be acknowledged or brushed under the table. Some way or another, it was going to be addressed. Whether or not, either like admitting it. There was no turning back at this point. Watching her lay in the hospital bed, helpless for six weeks, put everything into perspective. And the sad thing about it was, that it took an event like this to realize it. He had sat in that chair for at least a good hour before anything would come to mind to talk about. He went to speak, and she beat him to it.

"Where are the twins? Forget to tell them what was going on? Leaving in such a hurry, I'm not really surprised." Came her voice. By now, her throat was starting to hurt from all the talking she had done within the past couple of hours. But she wasn't going to let that stop her from talking to the one person she had been really looking to talk to since she woke up.

"At home. They'll bed here tomorrow. Liv, listen…." He started but once again she stopped him mdsentence.

"Elliot, don't. Please just don't. I know it was spare at the moment and it just slipped." Said Olivia.

"If you would let me get a word in otherwise." Began Elliot.

"Just forget it. I already did. It shouldn't be that hard for you to do the same." Replied Olivia.

"Even awake, you're still being stubborn. Do you even let anyone else talk? Or do you just cut them off?" asked Elliot.

"If I'm stubborn, then what does that make you?" joked Olivia.

"Hard-headed. Now will you let me finish what I started before you interrupted?" asked Elliot.

DAMN IT. He wasn't about to drop it anytime soon. And she was stubborn? It goes both ways. Of all times to talk about what he had said hours before and he chose the minute he walked in the room. Maybe she didn't want him to say anything about it. Why talk about an awkward if it could be avoided? Obviously avoiding this topic was going to get her nowhere anytime soon. Maybe if she pretended to fall back asleep, he would get the hint.

She knew the odds of that happening were slim to none. It would just do the opposite and then when she did wake up, he would just want to talk about it. She couldn't avoid it any longer.

"Maybe I don't want to let you finish what you're about to say." She whispered it in such a hush tone, that even he couldn't hear all of it. But enough to keep talking. The only way that she could think of, to avoid the coming conversation, was to turn and face the window. But that just made him move the chair closer and in the way of her looking out the window.

"Nice try, Liv. You can switch from side to side and I'm still not going anywhere. Not anytime soon." Said Elliot.

"Fine. Let's just get this done and over with already." Said a now slightly agitated Olivia. This really wasn't the conversation she wanted to be having at the moment. But he was right. It was now or never. If he was confessing his feelings, then maybe she might as well do the same thing and get it done and over.

"I have no intention of taking back what I said in the past forty eight hours. And yeah, the given situation made it a little bit easier to get out but I really wasn't given any other chance. If you hadn't woken up then I would never had gotten to say it and I swear I wouldn't stop kicking myself over it." Said Elliot.

"Elliot, this would change everything. Not to mention the partnership and the strong friendship that we currently share. Besides, Kathy would ring you're neck for saying such a damn thing." Said Olivia.

Great, of all excuses she made and it had to be the work card. He didn't really care what happened at work as long as he came home to her every night.

"Maybe it's time for change then. I don't care what happens at work. As long as I came home to you every night. Just that would make it worth it. And as far as Kathy is concerned, I moved out a month ago, prior to this happening. The divorce was final the day after the accident." Confessed Elliot. What was with him pouring his heart out to her all of a sudden? If this accident hadn't have happened, he would still be fighting with himself as to what he felt for her.

She had nothing to say to what he just confessed. Maybe it was too much expecting an answer from her back. It was getting late, and Maureen and Kathleen were probably tired and waiting to leave. He was already at the door when she decided to whisper. But it was broken but still clear enough that even he could make out what she was trying to say.

"I….." started Liv. It was either bite the bullet or never tell him at all. And as long as he was confessing and not taking it back, it made more sense to just spit it out. No matter what the reaction would be.

'You what, Liv? You need something before I send Cragen back in?' said Elliot. He was about done trying to convince her that he meant every word he had said when what she said next, took him by surprised.

"I….Love…you…too." admiited Olivia. God, that felt better. Did he her right? He had to have because she was still awake and making sense.

"Maureen and Kathllen want to go home. I'll take them and then come back." Said Elliot. She had nothing to say but to smile.


	8. Chapter 8: Recovery

Chapter 8: Recovery

_**Sorry that it has taken me so long to post an chapter. I hope that with this one being slightly longer, that it will bring new ideas for the next one. This one was a little harder to write. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. – DramaBabe25eo**_

Seven weeks in a hospital bed, was enough to drive anyone insane. But for Olivia Benson, it was different. For six weeks, she had no say in what she wanted to. But for the past week? She was more vocal then ever, to let her wishes known to anyone and everyone that would hear her. She just wanted to get the hell out of there and back to her normal routine. However, that routine that she was so used to, now excluded going to work. She was on medical hiatus until she was cleared to work again. And her doctor had told her that it would easily be another two weeks if not three. Damn , that was just her luck. Now she had three more weeks, of doing absolutely nothing but to sit around and sleep. Not to mention dealing with the sudden confessions from both of them.

Fin had told her that he would pick her up from Mercy when she was released and that he would take her back to her apartment. Thank god it was Fin and not her partner. She wasn't ready to deal with that mess just yet. And had he been the one to pick her, it would be exactly what would happen. She just wanted to get past this before dealing with any more crazy events that seemed to her crazy life. But then again, this was nothing new to her.

Half hour later and Fin was there as he had promised. Thank god, she could finally get out of there and somewhat back to her normal activities.

"Disappointed to see me, baby girl?" asked Fin.

"Why would I be disappointed to see you? John, maybe. But never you." Smiled Olivia. Fin just laughed. This was nothing to him. At least she still had her sense of humor intact.

"Come on, baby girl. Munch isn't that bad. Okay so he rambles on about his conspiracy theories on a daily basis but then again, he wouldn't be Munch if he didn't. I know you're going to hate me for even asking, but how come Stabler isn't the one picking you up and taking you home? Not that I'm complaining." Asked Fin.

"There's just too much going on at the moment, that's why I didn't ask him. Rather, I asked you. You mind?" said Olivia.

"Too much drama or too much feelings flying around? No, I don't mind. You know that." Replied Fin.

"Both. Things just shouldn't have been said on both ends." Said Olivia. Fin just smiled even more. If what he thought had happened, then Munch and Cragen owed him fifty bucks each.

"You ready to get going then? I know you're probably anxious to get back to your own apartment rather then this hospital. " said Fin.

"Yeah, well, we'll see how long that lasts before I go insane. I'm not the best person when it comes to down time." Said Olvia. She never was one to use her down time for just that. She always had to be doing something. Even if it was something to do with work. Doing nothing just made her crazy. Hell, she didn't like using sick time and her vacation time. And even then, she only used it when she absolutely had to. Even then, that was a rare occurrence.

"You'll manage to find something to keep your attention. Rather someone that is." Said a laughing Fin.

"You volunteering yourself there, Fin." Cracked Olivia. She knew who he meant. She just wasn't about to say it.

"We all know that I wouldn't be much help keeping your undivided attention. Hell, I can't keep Munch's attention for less then five minutes." Said Fin.

"But that's Munch for you. No one can hold his attention for very long. I swear, he has a short attention span." Said Olivia.

Not even twenty minutes later and they were already back at her apartment. There wasn't a whole lot that she could without over doing it.

"Thanks again, Fin for the ride. I do appreciate it." Said Olivia.

"Not a problem, Baby girl. You sure you don't think anything before I head back to the station?" said Fin.

"Not unless you want to do my grocery shopping for me?" smiled Olivia.

"Should you really be doing that yourself? One of us can do it if you need us to. Hell, I'll send you, Munch." Offered Fin.

"No, that's okay really. I think I can manage to do my own grocery shopping. But thank you again for offering, Fin. Besides if we send Munch to do it then we all know that the only thing he'll end up buying would be coffee." Said Olivia.

"True. But then he would actually have some before it runs out and Stabler points it out to him, once again." Smiled Fin.

"Don't have too much fun at the house." Said Olivia, Fin walked to her door.

"Never. Hopefully i won't have to listen all day to Munch and his damn theories." Said Fin, before closing the door on his way out.

"Feel free to borrow my partner. He won't be missed." Smiled Olivia. Fin just laughed. He expected that from her. And as much as she tried to put him with someone else, he threw a fit. The last time he worked with Stabler, the two of them argued the whole time as how to work the case. Once was enough. If he had to, he would stick him with Munch. Although, that might not be the smartest thing to do. If he got like that, then when Munch never replaced the coffee after it was finished, then what would it be like for the two of them to work a case together. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to find out.

"Sorry, Baby girl. We all love that partner of yours but no one can keep inline like you do." Smiled Fin. And it was true. She was the only to keep him inline. Not every time, but a majority of the time, she was able to. Especially when she knew his temper was flaring.

"Tell Cap, that I'll come by and visit sometime tomorrow. And if no one likes it then, too bad, because I'll just show up anyway." Said Olivia. Fin smiled and soon left her apartment.

Deciding to do what she had told Fin, she grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter and walked out of her apartment. Before she could even get out of the car, her phone beeped at her.

_You going to be home later? Ok, that was a stupid question.- El_

That was a stupid question. She could answer his text. But then if she did, then it would mean addressing the confessions both made in the previous weeks. What is really something that she wanted to deal with right now?

_If by, am I going to be home later so you can show up, then no I won't. – Liv_

She parked her car and made her way into the supermarket. Not fifteen minutes later, she was already done and on her way back to her car, when she ran into Kathy.

"Olivia, glad to see that you're doing much better. The girls said it was hard for them to see you like that." Said Kathy. Both Maureen and Kathleen had told their mother that it took everything in them to sit in the room and talk to her.

"It's just as bad as spending the next three weeks doing nothing." Replied Olivia, as she finished putting her groceries in her car. She walked over to the driver's side of her car and opened the car door.

"Sorry. I know how much you don't like spending down time. If it were me, I'd probably do the same thing." Replied Kathy. And she would too.

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to it. I can't exactly work until my doctor decides to clear me. I'm sorry, Kathy, I really do have to get going." Said Olivia.

Both women said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Even walking up the stairs to her apartment was taking the energy out of her. Had Fin been right? Was she overdoing it? Why hadn't she just let him to her grocery shopping like he had asked and offered to? God, she was stubborn.

She didn't feel like putting any of them away at the moment. Accept the ones that needed to be refrigerated and even then, that was only four or five of the items that she had bought. So instead, she sat the rest of the groceries on the kitchen counter and went in her room to sleep. At leas that was before there was knocking at her door. Damn, who was now and why were they here? Slowly making her way to the door, before she even opened the door, she looked out the peephole only to find her partner on the other side of the door.


	9. Chapter 9: Start Talking

**Chapter 9: Start Talking**

**I apologize ahead of time if this chapter seems either confusing or lacking in detail as the previous chapters but I'm running out of ideas for this story and I really don't want to end it at mid-point. So any suggestions or feedback, please let me know. Greatly appreciated. – DramaBabe25eo**

Of all the people that would be behind her door and it had to be him. Great, just fucking great. Now there was no way getting out or avoiding the conversation that she knew he was there to talk about. She was half tempted to just walk away from the door and ignore him altogether but then if she did, she knew he would just use his key that, right now she was wishing she hadn't in the first place. The knocking just continued. Why the hell did he chose now of all times? She hadn't been home for even twenty four hours and he was already knocking on her door. He didn't waste any time, does he?

Finally giving in, she opened the door and let him in. Rather she had a choice of not.

"You don't waste time do you, Stabler?" said Olivia. She said it in such a bitter tone. Maybe not bitter, maybe in an aggravated tone. And it wasn't very hard to miss.

"I asked earlier if you were going to be home. It's not I just showed up unannounced." Replied Elliot.

"No, but this could have waited till at least after I had been home for twenty four hours. Instead of the minute I get home." Said Olivia

"Okay, so the timing sucks. But this isn't going away anytime soon. And you know it." Said Elliot.

"You don't think that I know that? Had you not said anything to begin with, we wouldn't be in this damn mess to begin with." Said Olivia. Okay, so maybe all of that wasn't true. But she had to have something to throw back at him. Hell, this conversation was already awkward to begin with. Why make it any more awkward then it was now?

"I never said that. Quite putting words in my mouth. Why are you trying to avoid this conversation to begin with? As I recall, you said some choice words of yourself. This isn't just my mess." Said Elliot. And he was right. She was at fault as much as he was. And to make things worse, she had said the same three words that he had, not twenty-four hours later.

"So you took it upon yourself to make sure that it was the first thing that was taken care when I got to leave the damn hospital?" snapped Olivia. God, she was tired. And having this conversation was just tiring her out even more. Why couldn't he take a hint that she didn't want to have this conversation at the moment. Wait, it was Elliot. Everything had to be taken care at the moment. There was no putting it off until later. God knows how many times she had tried.

"We both know damn well that if we don't talk about this, then it is not going be talked about at all. So why put off the inevitable any longer?" said Elliot.

"Fine, you want to have this conversation? Then start talking. Because I have nothing to say." Said Olivia. So she did have a few things to say but at the moment, she wasn't going to add fuel to the fire. At least not just yet.

"I'm not the only one that said, 'I love you' in that damn room. It goes both ways. And you didn't seem like you regretted it either." Said Elliot.

"Let's just throw it back in face. One again, this is MY fault. As I recall, it was you that said those words. Not me. And even when I did say it, it was only because you wouldn't take no for a damn answer. You just kept going at it." Snapped Olivia.

"What you're saying is that you just happened to blurt it out because it was just a reaction at the time? Is that it?" said Elliot.

"Now whose putting words in my mouth. Don't go there, Stabler." Said Olivia. This was going to get ugly before it got any better. So much for getting to sleep anytime soon. Why the hell couldn't he just have forgotten that he had even said it. It wasn't like he actually meant it. Wait, stop the train. What if he had meant it? She was really hoping that it wasn't the case.

"It's not like you actually meant it to begin with, Stabler." Yelled Olivia. Okay so now she was yelling when she hadn't meant to. She only meant to get his attention and to shut him up for once and for all. Not a chance.

He just looked at her like she said something that she shouldn't have and it just slipped out. Did she really think that he hadn't meant it? Why the hell would he have said it if he didn't mean it? How the hell was he going to prove it to her that he did mean it. Just like he presumed that she had said it because she had meant it. But then again, presuming that she did mean it, would get him further deep water than he really wanted to.

"Why the hell would I have said it if I didn't mean? Why would you have said it if you didn't mean it either?" said Elliot. Now it was his turn to start raising his own voice.

Getting to a breaking point, she just blurted it out instead.

"BECAUSE I MEANT IT, OKAY? SATISFIED YET." Yelled Olivia. That wasn't the intention. Great, she said it first and he was still standing there looking at her like she was out of her right mind. But then again, he knew her well enough to know that she would have said those words to anyone else but him. Hell, any other time , she was usually pushing everyone away. She had done it with Michael and Kurt. Dean, well, he was just an ass whole and that it hadn't worked out.

"If you don't have anything else to say, Stabler, then just leave." Caved Olivia. If he wasn't going to say anything then he should leave. Feeling like a fool, she turned and walked to her kitchen to put the groceries that she had just gotten home from buying, away. Oh, he had a lot to say. But given how things were at the moment, he was sure just hw much he should even say. So rather leave angry, he followed her into the kitchen.

"Forget to say something else there, El?" asked a rather angry Olivia. She wasn't really that angry. But enough that she didn't want to do anymore talking. She really did want to go to sleep. She was went down half way putting groceries down in the cabinets where they belonged. Not expecting what was about to happen when she stood back up. The minute she stood up, he was in her face with one hand around her waist and the other on her back. And his lips pressed against hers. Breaking away from the kiss for a minute, the next then she knew, with his arms around her, he was flat out saying what she always hope that she would hear. Only this time, she was hearing them.

"I'm an ass. We both know it. But I meant every word that I said while you were laying that bed. And I'm not about to take any of it back." Said Elliot.


	10. Chapter 10: Where do we go from here?

**Chapter 10: Where do we go from here?**

If this was the start of something, then everything that she had been and was used to, would change. Both in her personal life and at work. If this was to continue, then they both would have to change partners. Was it even worth it? But then again, if it only meant changing partners and still working in the same unit, then maybe it was worth taking a shot. Whatever this was.

"This is going to change everything, El. Is it even worth it?" questioned Olivia. He looked at her and just smiled. If everything changing meant a fresh start, and coming home to her every night, and waking up to her every morning, then this was well worth it.

"All that's going to change is our partners. If waking up to and coming home to you every night, then this is sure as hell worth it." Said Ellot. Why the hell did he have to say things like that? He knew better than anyone one that it would change her mind. And that was exactly what he had intended.

Was he right this time? Would the only thing that changed was their partner, then maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea. But she was still hesitant. If she went forward then there was no going back to what once used to be.

_*Get a grip on it. This is what you wanted all along. Why throw it away because you're scared. Just jump for god's sake. Don't make him run. And don't run from him.* _

There was just too many thought playing over and over in her mind. Maybe taking a nap, would help clear her mind. Yes, that was what she was going to. When she didn't object to what he had just said, he knew things were only going to get better from there. At least she wasn't holding back this time.

She had nothing to object to.

"You have you're key. Get going to work before Fin shows up to drag you're ass out. I'm not exactly going anywhere anytime soon." Said Olivia.

"Is that you're way of kicking me out?" laughed Elliot.

"I didn't say anything about kicking you out. But if you don't head to the station, then I'm going to get an angry phone call from Cragen. And I would rather avoid it if I can. So go. Because you'll just end up back here after work anyway." Said Olivia, And it was true. He would go to work and then when work was over, he would make his way back to her apartment. Not that she was exactly complaining. What was there to complain about?

But the minute she turned to walk to her bedroom, he came right up behind her and snaked his arms around her and starting kissing her neck. She turned around and once again, with both arms still around her, he returned to kissing her. Making his way from her neck to her lips. This wasn't getting them anywhere. And if they continued at the rate they were going, she wouldn't be getting a nap and he wouldn't be going to work. Instead, things would only get more heated then it was at the moment. And as much as she wanted it, she couldn't do anything about it. Not for another three weeks that is. DAMN. No work and no play. And by playing, she didn't mean a game of games.

"You really do need to get going. If you don't, then this is just going to get more heated then you've already made it. And besides, I can't do any of what you have in your corrupt mind, for another three weeks." Smiled Olivia.

"I may not be able to do what I want but there's other ways that I can think of that would just make it even more fun." Grinned Elliot. He looked like a horny teenager about to lose his virginity for the first time. And he was getting a kick out of it. This was a side of him that she had never seen before.

She was still pushing him to leave for work. She really did want that nap, that he interrupted. If he left then, she could go back to her nap. Without being disturbed. No interruptions.

"Go. I want to take a nap before you decide to show up again. I would have been sleeping now if you hadn't shown up the first time. " said Olivia, literally pushing him out the front door.

When she knew he was out the door, she closed the door behind her and locked it before heading off into her bedroom. She knew that in a couple of hours her phone would be ringing non-stop. There was no way that he would go to the station, not planning on to call her. Hell, he did it when ever she was out sick or was sent home because the case was either getting to her, or she looked like she hadn't sleep in days.

God, it felt good to be back in her own bed, and a bed that was soft. Not one like in the hospital. That bed was just hard as nails especially after spending six weeks in the same position. She glanced at her alarm clock and noticed that the time not read 8:15am. If she was lucky, her phone wouldn't be ringing until noon if not one o clock. Meaning she could sleep for the four to five hours without being disturb by any phones or visitors.

By the time 1:30 rolled around, she felt better than she had earlier this morning. She sat down on the couch in her living room and curled up with the blanket she had left there before the accident had happened. With her phone on the coffee table, she was soon asleep again. But then was awaken by the sound of her phone ringing. Automatically presuming that it was him calling, she let it go to voicemail. If it was him, then it wouldn't be the first and last attempt.

Half hour later and she couldn't sleep anymore. Rather she didn't let herself sleep anymore. She needed to get something else done. Sleeping all day was going to drive her nuts. Especially for three weeks. Being home for only seven hours, she had absolutely no clue as what she wanted to do next. The only thing she could think of was to stick a movie in stay curled up on the couch. It would as least by her another couple of hours. Two for every movie she managed to watch. Figuring she would at least end up watching two, she got up, walked to the kitchen and stuck a bag of popcorn in the microwave and pulled out the only thing she knew she had to drink, a glass of whine. As soon as the popcorn was done and she had her glass of whine, she was back on the couch and started the movie she had put in.

Not even five minutes into the movie, her phone, once again, starting ringing. Figuring that she might as well get this phone call over with, she answered it this time. Expecting it to be him, she was rather surprised it was Melinda instead. Not that she was exactly complaining.

"Liv, Fin told me you were home. How you doing? I'm sorry I never got the chance to visit you at the hospital. A certain eight year old was home sick." Said Melinda.

"At least it was Fin that told you. I'm fine. Just getting tired of being stuck doing nothing. There's not a whole lot that I can do at my apartment." Replied Olivia. Melinda just laughed. She knew Olivia would start complaining about doing nothing. She never did like spending anytime, sleeping and vegan out on her couch.

"I'm supposed to meet up with Alex and Casey for dinner, why don't you come with us? It would get you out of the house for a couple of hours and you wouldn't be stuck with a babysitter. Espeically Fin, John or Elliot. That would just drive you even more insane." Said Melinda. It wasn't a bad idea. A couple hours out with Melinda, Casey and Alex would help clear her mind. And she wouldn't be stuck with Elliot attached at the hip for the rest of the night. She could only take so much of his cockiness for one night.

"That's okay, Melinda. You three go and have a good time." Replied Olivia.

"You do know that the minute Alex and Casey find out that I offered and you refused, one of them if not all of us will literally show up and make you come with us, right?' laughed Melinda. She was right. If she refused the offer she was being given that Alex and Casey would just show up and drag her with them. There was no way out of this. Not that she did want out of it.

"Fine, I give. Only because I know you're right. And it's a losing battle to begin with." Said Olivia.

"You want Alex or Casey to pick you up? I mean, I can. And I don't mind." Offered Melinda. She was actually closer to her than Alex or Casey. Besides, talking to either Alex or Casey about what was going on with her and Elliot, would only leave twenty questions and further prodding. She could talk to Melinda about it, knowing that, one, Melinda wouldn't say anything, two, she wouldn't push judgment, and three, Melinda wouldn't bring it up at work. So the better bet was Melinda.

"No, that's fine. You're probably closer to me then either or them. Besides, I actually need to talk to you and I would rather talk to you about then without any prodding and twenty questions, like I usually do with Alex or Casey." Said Olivia.

"Alright. Half hour to forty five minutes enough time for you?" asked Melinda.

"That's perfect. Thanks, Melinda." Said Olivia.

"No problem. See you in a half hour to forty five minutes." Said Melinda. Both women hung up their phones. Both going back to what they had previously been doing.


	11. Chapter 11: Night Out

**Chapter 11: Night out**

Forty five minutes later and Melinda had arrived just as she had said. Had it be Casey or Alex, she would have an extra ten minutes to wait before either one got to her apartment. Thank god for Melinda calling in the first place. It was either going out with the three of them or being stuck at her apartment doing things that she shouldn't be doing. Although either option would have worked for her. This was just the safer one of the two. Not that the second option wasn't safe. It would have just led to more things that she wouldn't have been able to control.

"Why the girls night in the first place, Mel? Casey or Alex do something stupid and it calls for drinks?" laughed Olivia. A girls night was not something that the four of them got to do on a regular basis. Maybe once every month if that. And it was usually when Alex and Casey had done something that they could have avoided. But then again, when they did, it made for one hell of a conversation later.

"I really don't know myself. Alex was the one that called me and said to meet her and Casey and if I would call you." Replied Melinda. Melinda rarely got the chance to go out with the three of them. She was usually either busy with stuff at work, or it was because she was spending time with her daughter.

"That could only mean that one of them has done something stupid. That or one of them has a surprise." Laughed Olivia.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about that you didn't wan t to talk to Casey or Alex about? Or do I want to know?" asked Melinda.

"I needed to talk to someone about what was going on with me and Elliot. And I knew that if I said anything to Casey and or Alex, then I would never hear the end of it." Said Olivia.

"Again, no offense but is this something that you really want to be talking to me about? Not that I don't mind." Replied Melinda.

She felt more comfortable talking to Melinda about what was going on with her and Elliot, rather than try and tlak to Alex or Casey about it. Alex and Casey would just end up laughing and teasing her about it.

"Out of three given choices, then yes. It's not that I don't trust he other two, it's just that I don't trust them when it comes this sort of topic. And I don't need it going back to work or to Fin, Munch and Cragen. Like I know it will." said Olivia. And it was true. If she even began the sentence with her partner's name in it, there would ridicule. And right now, all she wanted and needed was to talk to someone with a neutral perspective. And Melinda fit that description.

"Does this have anything to do with anything he said at the hospital?" asked Melinda. Melinda knew that he was usually glued to the chair in the waiting room, if he wasn't in her room. Fin had told her what he had been doing while he wa up thee. Fin just didn't mention the three words that happened to slip, rather fall out of his mouth.

"Let me guess, Fin told you." Said Olivia.

"He told me that he wouldn't leave unless Cragen ordered him to. But other than that, I know nothing. Why? Did I happen to miss something that no one is telling me?' asked Melinda.

"You missed nothing. Well, that's not true. Depends if you think him saying 'I love you' is missing something." Said Olivia. She still thought he really didn't mean it. So why was it such a hard thing to believe that someone actually did lover her? Let alone the one person she always wanted to hear it from.

"He what? I'd say that counts as missing something. And that's not a little something either. Now I see why you didn't mention it to Alex or Casey." Smiled Melinda. She wanted to say 'It's about fucking time.' But she wasn't sure how Olivia would react to it. Hell, there was a bet going on when the two of them would finally admit their feelings. And right now, Fin was winning that bet. Damn.

"Trust me, you heard me right." Replied Olivia. Melinda just kept smiling. It was finally about time that she was happy. Any of her past relationships wouldn't have compared to what was just beginning.

"And you said exactly what to that?" asked Melinda. She was still smiling from head to toe.

Olivia hesitated for a moment. Telling Melinda that she had said it back, would be the end of the conversation. At least till they were further into the meal if not done.

"You're hesitating, Liv. You said it back, didn't you?" laughed Melinda.

No answer. Well, Melinda had her answer. If she hadn't said it, then she would have gotten a straight answer from Olivia. When she didn't answer her, she knew she had said it back. This was definitely going to get even more interesting.

Olivia looked at Melinda and couldn't help smile herself.

"Okay, so I said it back. It's not that BIG of a deal." Said Olivia.

"Not a BIG deal? I'd say this constitutes as being a big deal. Hell finally thawed out." Said Melinda.

"Nice comparison. You sound like there was a bet going on as to when this was going to happen?" laughed Olivia. As much as she was trying to hide any smiles from appearing on her face, she just couldn't. She felt like high schooler finally being asked out by the popular guy in school. Okay, so that wasn't the best comparison either. But it was how she felt at the moment. And hard as it was to admit for her, she liked how she felt at the moment. And she hoped that it wouldn't end the way her past relationships had. She didn't want to wake up to an empty spot in her bed the next morning.

Second thoughts began playing in her mind. And Melinda sensed it.

'So why are you second guessing yourself then? I mean, this is something that you want, isn't it?' said Melinda.

"I don't know. I don't want to second guess any of it. But I am. I don't want to wake tomorrow and none of its real. I don't want to wake up to another empty spot in my bed. I don't want it to end like my past relationships. Not this one." Admitted Olivia. Melinda understood where she was coming from. After being accused of selling out to Kurt at the Ledger, she wanted nothing to do with any men in that area. And with Michael, she was always working. And it sent him in the wind.

"You think he would actually do that? I can't see him running. I mean, I could always be wrong but it's Elliot that we're talking about it." Said Melinda. Melinda had a point. Elliot wasn't just another relationship. This was completely different. And she knew he wouldn't going running anytime soon.

By now the two women had sat in Melinda's car for ten minutes. Both got out of the car and began walking inside the restaurant. Upon walking in, the first person to nearly knocked her down, was Casey. Alex and Melinda just laughed.

"I'm not a damn football, Case. You can let go now." Laughed Olivia. Casey let go and the four of them walked to their table in the back corner.


	12. Chapter 12: Night out cont'

**Chapter 12: Night out (cont')**

Melinda just kept sitting there with the widest smile. Just thinking of the conversation she had in the car with Olivia, was enough to keep her smiling. But laughing was another thing. And in a way, it was slightly funny and amusing. Casey noticed first.

"What's with the cheesy big smile on your face, Melinda?" smiled Casey.

She didn't want to say anything about the conversation in the car. So she bought herself an excuse.

"Nothing. Something Josie did earlier in the week. I'm not the one to run like a football player, at Liv. What was that all about, Casey?" joked Melinda. Melinda threw a glance Olivia's way, letting her know that she wasn't going to say anything. It was her business. And if she did or didn't want to share with the rest, then she was going to respect that.

"No kidding, Case. It's not like I fell of the face of the planet. It's not like you weren't going to see me again." Smiled Olivia.

"Not funny, Liv." Said Casey.

"But it was. And if it bothered me to say it, then I wouldn't have said it. Relax already." Said Olivia.

"Okay, so whose phone is it this time? It's not mine because I turned it on vibrate. Casey?" asked Alex.

"Not mine. I left mine in the car." Said Casey.

Melinda checked her phone. Not hers, which meant that it was Liv's. But she would cover her if she didn't want to say who it was. CRAP. She knew there had to be a reason why that she didn't tell him she was going out. Her phone would just keep going off until she answered. NEW TEXT MESSAGE, is what appeared on her screen. She flipped it open. The message on her screen nearly made her spit out the mouthful of her margarita out of her mouth.

Rather than show Alex and Casey, she instead passed her phone on the table to Melinda.

Melinda nearly did the same thing Olivia had done not seconds before she was handed the phone.

_Sex _

"Okay so what's with the two of you nearly spitting out mouthfuls of margiritas? And don't tell me nothing because I don't by." Said Alex.

"Don't make me take you're phone from you, Liv. And I mean literally. You know I will." Said Casey.

"Forget it. I don't need the third degree from the two of you about what it means. Besides, if I shared it with you then I would never hear the end of it." Smiled Olivia. At the moment, she really didn't care if Casey took her phone from her and read it. She wouldn't know that it was from Elliot. She would just presume that it was from a past relationship or someone she was seeing. Well part of it was right.

Casey was too curious as to what both Olivia and Melinda were keeping from her. So she took the phone out of Olivia's purse and read it for herself.

"I should have known better then to have put it back in my purse." Laughed Olivia.

"You know Casey can't keep out of your purse." Joked Alex.

"Does that say what I think I'm seeing?" smiled Casey.

"What does it look like? Can't read, Case?" cracked Olivia. Now she really didn't care what they thought.

Casey passed the phone to Alex. Alex just smiled.

"How come, Alex doesn't say anything about the message but you have a mouthful to say?" said Olivia.

"I…" stuttered Casey. Alex, Olivia and Melinda just cracked up even more.

"Loss of words there, Counselor?" laughed Alex.

"Case, get over it. Not like David doesn't do the same thing with you." Spilled Alex. Shit, she wasn't suppose to let that slip just yet. Casey looked at Alex with a look that said it all.

"Wait a minute, Case. Is this why you wanted to meet for drinks?" asked Olivia. If it was then, it just bought her time to avoid talking about hers.

"Thanks, Alex. Now I have no choice." Said Casey.

"It's either you explain David or Liv gets to explain her explicit text message. Take you're pick?" laughed Alex. Either way, this was going to get interesting real fast. And it was just starting.

"I don't care. Don't look at me. There's nothing to explain." Smiled Olivia. Yeah, there was. Like who it really was from. That would just carry the conversation for another couple of hours.

"You first, Liv." Said Casey.

"What's there to tell? You read it." Said Olivia.

"Like maybe who sent it?" Replied Alex.

"Casey first. Because by the time I done explain who sent the message, everyone is either going to be on the fall laughing or sitting here at the table, like a deer caught in a cars headlights." Smiled Olivia. And it would. Her bet was them sitting with their mouths wide open and then laughing on the floor.

"I have nothing to tell. David is just someone I happened to meet threw work. End of story." Said Casey. There was no way that this was all she was going to tell.

"Just met threw work? You sure you don't mean anything else?" asked Melinda.

"Fine, geez. Can we just get this over with so we can find out more behind Liv's text?" said Casey.

"Start talking, Novak." Said Melinda.

"Fine, I met David threw work, like I said. That was three months ago." Said Casey.

"You've been seeing this guy for three months and haven't mentioned it before? What's with the secrets all of a sudden." Asked Olivia.

"I told mine. Your turn. Whose the explicit message from? Not one of John's sick jokes again is it?" joked Casey.

"No. But thanks for thinking that, Casey." Replied Olivia.

"Quit keeping us waiting and just tell us already." Said Alex. Even she wanted to know who the mystery guy was. Wait till they found out who it was.

"Melinda knows who it is already, doesn't she? That was why you had a giant smile on your face not ten minutes ago." Smiled Alex.

"I would just tell them and get it over with." Smiled Melinda.

"Fine. You really want to know. It was from Elliot. There you happy now." Said Olivia.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Secrets and more Secrets**

"That makes mine look like nothing." Cracked Casey.

"No it doesn't it, Novak. You kept it a secret for the past three months. You just as bad as Olivia is. It's not like she's going out with the guy…." Started Alex. The two counselors exchanged looks with each other before looking back at Melinda and Olivia.

"Why does it even matter who she's seeing? I don't get what the fuss is about all of a sudden? I mean, Casey is seeing someone." Pointed out, Melinda.

"It's not. It would just be hilarious if it was who we thought it was. And even if it was, it would be about bloody fucking time." Said Casey. Outside of court, Casey didn't exactly have the cleanest of mouths. And it made nights like this one even more amusing then it usually was.

"Ad I don't I want to know who you think it is. And even if you were right about who it was, then what's the big deal?" replied a still smiling Olivia.

"But we really do want to know who it is. It tells us who won the bet." Slipped Casey. That part she wasn't supposed to say out loud and yet she did anyway.

"I don't even want to know what it is that you're betting on." Laughed Olivia. She knew what they were most likely betting on. Casey was practically giving it away. Not to mention the fact that she could sit still in her seat any longer. She was rather enjoying this.

Phones, at more than one started beeping once more.

"Well we all know that one of is Liv's phone. Whose the other phone that is going off, Now?' laughed Alex. And actually, her phone wasn't going off this time. But give it a couple of minutes and it probably would.

"Damn it. It's mine this time." Cursed Casey. All heads turned to Casey. The three remaining women sitting at the table broke out in laughter.

"And you give me the third degree, Case. Now looks who talking." Smiled Olivia. Not even waiting, Alex took the phone from Casey before she even had a chance to object.

"So what does, Novak's message say?" asked Melinda. This really was getting good. It had been a couple of months before any of them had a night like this. No men, no work, no nothing. Just the four of them, and a few margaritas. Nothing hard. And that was only when none of the were driving. Last time, Alex was the one who decided they were going to drink the hard stuff and crash at her apartment.

"It's says nothing. At least nothing compared to Liv's message." Replied Casey. Not the case. It was just as explicit as Liv's.

_Come home. Too Horny. _

"And you think mine was explicit. That's right up there." Laughed Olivia.

"Okay, so it is. Can we please get back to who Liv's dating?" said Casey, desperately trying to change the topic at hand.

"Who said I was seeing anyone? One inappropriate text and you all presume I'm seeing someone." Said Olivia. It wasn't that it bothered telling them that it was Elliot. It was just that, at the moment, she herself wasn't sure what to call it.

"Come on Benson, there's no way that someone sends you a message like that unless you're seeing someone. Wait, it's not…." Started Alex. If it was who she thought it was, then this really was just getting started.

"Not who, Cabot. If you have a name on the tongue then spit it out already." Said Casey. Who was really carrying this conversation. It really was becoming a conversation between Casey and Alex.

"Nothing, Novak. There's no way that it could be who I think it is. Hell would have frozen over if it was." Cracked Alex. Not that hell had to freeze over before it could happen. It's just that she never saw it coming. At least not for awhile. This just seemed out of the blue. But until she actually heard the words from her mouth, she was just going to presume it just another guy.

"Come on, either you spill of Liv does. You both know we're not leaving till we know who the mystery man is." Said Casey.

"Then I guess you better order another round of margaritas then because we're going to be here for awhile." Laughed Melinda.

"She has a point, Novak." Said Olivia. None of the four them wanted to call it a night just yet. It would be another month before that would get a chance to talk and have drinks like this again.

Just as the next round of drinks were arriving, her phone began, once again, beeping at her. Great, what he did he want now?

_Sex, please. _

"Son of a bitch." Was all that came to mind at the moment.

"Now what, Benson?" replied Alex.

She snapped her head up at the sound of Alex's voice.

"What? Nothing. Did you say something, Alex?" asked Olivia. What was with the sex text messages? Did he really not having anything to do? This time, sent a reply back. Hoping that the provocative messages would cease.

_Find something else to do. Quite sending explicit messages. You're not helping any_

No five seconds later, and it was her that was getting a response back.

_I did find something to do, thank you. Who said anything about helping?_

Again, she sent another reply. This could and would keep on continuing if neither one stopped with the messages.

_I don't want to know. Go suck on a beer somewhere. _

Okay so not the choice of words to phrase that last text. But it was all that came to mind at the moment.

"Let me guess, Benson. More dirty messages." Cracked Casey.

"You shouldn't be the one to talk, Novak." Replied Olivia.

"I'm not. But my phone has been beeping at me like yours has." Countered Casey. Casey spoke too soon. Now it was her turn.

"What is with the phones and the text messages? Didn't either of you tell the boytoys where you were going tonight?" smiled Alex.

Both women looked at Alex. With smiles still remaining on their faces. Obviously not.

"Obviously neither of you did because their both looking to get laid." Cracked Alex.

Casey looked at Alex with a look that said it all, on her face. Like she wanted to crawl right under the table and hide. For someone who a foul mouth on her, this conversation was making her uneasy all of a sudden.

"Who said anything about getting laid?" laughed Olivia. Being home for only twenty four hours, this seemed to make everything else that had happened in the past seven weeks, just disappear as it had appeared.

"You can't seriously tell me that, that's not what their both looking for." Said Alex.

"Are you sure you're not looking to get laid, Alex?" spoke Melinda. That caught Alex off guard. She hadn't been expecting that type of response from Melinda. Olivia, maybe. Casey, it would be even worse then that.

"Maybe I am. And maybe I'm not." Replied Alex. She was telling the truth. Even if she wanted to, didn't mean it was going to happen.

"That's not an answer, Cabot. Either you do or you don't" said Olivia.

"Look whose talking now. I'm not the only one at this table that's looking to have sex." Retorted Alex.

"I never said I wasn't. When did I say otherwise?" admitted Olivia.

This conversation was quickly becoming one that was more likely to greet her when she got home. At this point, it really didn't matter.

"See, even Liv can admit it. What's the problem, Case?" asked Alex.

"Nothing is the problem, Cabot. I didn't say I wasn't looking to have sex. Don't put words in my mouth." Said Casey.

"I'm not putting words in you're mouth. We're just having fun. Relax already." Said Alex.

_I've already sucked on a beer. Need something else to suck on _

CRAP. Either he was drunk out of his right mind, or he was seriously looking to get laid tonight. Melinda just laughed as she read the message Olivia showed her.

"I don't want to even know." Replied Casey.

Alex took the phone from Melinda and read the message.

"Come on, Benson. Tell us already who the mystery man is? Obviously, its someone you've gotten serious with. It's not like we're going to go out and share it with everyone at work." Said Alex.

She needed another drink of her margarita before she actually said who it was that was sending her the messages and who she was actually seeing.

"Fine, but you're not going to like the answer." Said Olivia.

"Want to make a bet. Now tell us." Begged Alex. Casey was just as curious and Alex was. Melinda sat there and tried not to smile even more than she already was. She knew who it was.

"Who is it already, Liv?" asked Casey.

This was never going to end until she told them who. Might as well pull the band aid off and get it over with.

"Elliot." Was all she said.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Authors Note**_

_**This story was based on season eight's episode 'Infiltrated'. There ARE references from later seasons. Like I said, it was just an idea that I ran wit it. The ideas that use are just ideas that run in my head from chapter to chapter. This story was based on the episode in season eight. And is not solely based on just one episode, hence why Alex is in it. It's more like ideas from various one's just put together in one story. If it's not something you like, then please don't read it. But if it something you like reading then please keep reading. I do welcome ALL reviews. I try to take suggestions from the reviews to improve the story and will continue to do so. I should have made myself a little clearer at the beginning and not half way threw the story. Like I said, it took on a life of its own and I'm rather proud of it. ~ DramaBabe25eo**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: Smiles, Tears and Laughter**

Alex thought she was hearing things. Mouth hanging open and everything. God, this really did make Casey look innocent. Nothing like this compared to Casey. Okay, so maybe it was right up there. But this was completely different.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" asked Alex. The rest of the table just sat there laughing at the shocked ADA. Casey was enjoying this too much. For the first time that night, Alex was left speechless. And normally that never happened.

"Depends on what you think I just said, Cabot." Laughed Olivia. Now that the words were finally out, it really didn't matter anymore what happened. At least now, there wouldn't be any sneaking around. And keeping secrets. It was better with everything out in the open. Unless, someone else at the table to share with the rest.

"Nothing to say there, Alex?" laughed Casey.

"No, but this is just as funny as you so don't start." Replied Alex.

"I think Case, has had too much to drink already." Joked Melinda.

"I have not had too much to drink. I'm only on three." Corrected Casey.

"That's still one to many for you, Case." Laughed Melinda.

"I'm not the one admitting to screwing around with my partner, now am i?" smiled Casey. Here we go. When Casey had to much to drink, anything and everything came flying out of her mouth. There was just no stopping her. Besides, she really wasn't doing any harm. At least just yet. The night wasn't over yet. Coming close to end maybe but not over.

"Who said anything about screwing? Something else you need to get out in the open, Novak?" smiled Olivia.

"You're not exactly saying no either, Benson." Came Casey.

"Neither are you." Replied Olivia. Neither of them were. If they weren't going to admit anything as far as that topic went, then the night was coming to a close. Leaving everyone hanging on the edge of their seats.

"I have no problem admitting to having sex." Admitted Casey.

"There goes that can of worms. Anything else you forgot to mention tonight?" asked Alex. More and More secrets were coming out by the minute. But nothing was going to And it wasn't going to stop either woman from ending the conversation.

"Like no one else at this table have secrets? Why is it so damn interesting that the two of us have secrets that we already shared tonight?" asked Casey.

"Why are you so damn defensive all of a sudden? I would have expected Olivia to be the getting all defensive. This is just the opposite." Said Alex.

"I'm not getting defensive, thank you, Alex. Besides, I thought you had a boytoy of your own?' asked a smiling Casey.

"What time is it anyway?" asked Melinda. Not that she had to be anywhere.

"9:30pm. Got somewhere else t be, Melinda?" asked Alex.

"Hell no. This is just getting warmed up. So start spilling, Cabot. Two of us have already shared secrets. Now you're turn." Said Melinda. Olivia and Casey just burst out laughing. Laughing so hard, it was almost like they were crying. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing.

"What's there to tell? So I'm seeing someone. Big deal. It's not like the other two." Said Alex.

"Name, Cabot. Or we'll never leave anytime soon." Laughed Olivia.

"No way. I'm not giving up his name. It'll just end up being the third degree." Said Alex. If she even said the word Langen, then there was no end in sight.

"Which means that its someone we all know. Come on, Alex. If you don't it's just going to be the third degree anyway." Begged Casey.

"Why? So you guys can just start making fun of him?" sad Alex.

"We didn't make fun of Liv's secret admire. And neither did we with Casey's. So why would this be any different?" asked Melinda.

"No, but that was different. Completely different. We expected Liv to open that can of worms eventually. Just not right off the bat. Casey, well, it's Casey. What did you expect?" said Alex.

"Ok, someone take away her margarita from her before she really does have too much to drink and just lets it slip." Said Olivia.

"I'm not drunk, thank you. And that was that one time." Said Alex.

"Please? Then we'll shut up and leave?" pleaded Casey.

"So the two of you can go and fuck around with the boy toys?" laughed Alex.

"No one said anything about fucking around after this, Alex. Stop presuming that's what we're going to do." Said Casey.

"Ten bucks says different." Said Alex.

"Fine, put you're money where your mouth is. But to make this interesting, let's make it $50 and that bet includes you, Cabot." Said Olivia.

"I have no problem with that. I know I won't be the one losing this bet ." smiled Alex. Okay, so maybe she would. But the chances were just the same that the other two would too. It went all three ways.

"Melinda can hold onto the money. If you don't mind?" asked Casey.

"Nope, that works for me. Hand the money over." Replied Melinda. All three of them handed fifty a piece to her.

"So how do we decide who wins the bet or not?" asked Casey. How were they going to decide who won the bet? Telling just took the fun out of it. Telling on each other was pointless and a high school thing.

"What about any visible signs?" offered Melinda.

'What is this, high school all over again?" questioned a smiling Casey.

"You have any better ideas then Novak?" replied Melinda.

"No, I guess not." Said Casey.

"How the hell is this even going to work? All three us of could leave here and having sex when we get back to own apartments and none of us would know any better." Answered Alex.

"Melinda has a point though. Rough sex would leave any means of a visible mark." Smiled Casey.

"Whose turn is it to buy drinks?" asked Casey.

"Mine." Replied Olivia, paying the bar tab.

By now it was a little after 11pm and all four women were ready to call it a night. At least, when it came to the drinking that is.

Alex and Casey left together as did Melinda and Olivia. Ten minutes later, and Melinda was pulling up to Olivia's apartment. A sudden smile on her face.

"You do realize that you've technically already lost the bet? Not that it matters anyway. Casey won't hold out either. Can say the same thing for Alex though." Smiled Melinda.

"Casey wouldn't last a half hour without, trying to get something started. Especially if its been this long since she was in a relationship. I haven't lost just yet. Explicit messages doesn't count." Said Olivia. And technically it didn't.

"I'm going to hear all three sides in the morning, aren't i?" laughed Melinda.

"Most likely. And my bet is on Casey coming to see you first." Smiled Olivia, getting out of the car.

"Try not to have too much fun tonight? At least not with four margaritas in you already." Said Melinda. Four was nothing. By the time they had all left the restaurant, Casey had just as much as she did. Alex and Melinda stopped at two. Olivia just smiled and thanked Melinda once again for inviting her and bringing her home. Had she driven, she wouldn't have been able to drink anymore than one.

Forget about taking her time getting in her apartment. She thre her keys across the room along with her jacket. Man, had he not sent any of the explicit messages, she would have been as turned on as she was at the moment.

" How did you mamange to get home?" asked Elliot.

"Melinda. What was with the horny text messages this evening? Were you drunk again? Or were you with John and Fin at the bar." Laughed Olivia. She knew where this conversation was headed.

"I wasn't drunk but thanks for presuming that I was. I was just having a little fun. No harm done." Replied Elliot. That lasted all of thirty seconds before either of them had their mouths shoved in the others. Well, hell this wasn't going to make it to the bedroom.

"I thought you said no, not for another three weeks?" laughed Elliot. He knew what he was doing when he sent the messages.

"Shut up already and start stripping, Stabler." Was all she had to say at the moment. Taking it to the bedroom, she was out of her clothes before he was.

It may start in the bedroom but there was no way that it was going to end in the bedroom. They both knew it.

"Top or bottom, Benson." Asked Elliot.

"Does it fucking matter? Fine then, bottom." Replied Olivia. Before she knew it, she was on bottom and he was on top .And he was already working his way up the inside of her thighs.

"Told you I needed something to suck on." Smiled Elliot. And he wasn't kidding either. He just kept exploring her anyway that he could.

"Mother Fucker" screamed Olivia.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Sheets were discarded everywhere. Clothes scattered all about the room. And yet, two bodies remained in the bed. Ever forgetting what time it was. It wasn't until she finally, and slowly got out of the bed, that she noticed the time. Shit, how the hell were they going to walk into work without the rest of them suspecting anything? Great, she was the one who suggested the bet in the first place, without even have thought about the next morning. She was just hoping that Alex and Casey did the same thing she did. If not, then she was going to be out fifty bucks. She grabbed the first shirt that she could find in the rebel of mess that was now suppose to be her bedroom. Not even notcing that she had grabbed his shirt. At the moment she really didn't care what she grabbed as long as she managed to have something on.

It was already 7:30 and he would have to be in at 8am. Waking him up was going to take call of her might, to get him to roll out of bed. Espeically after last night.

"Stabler, you have to get your ass out of bed now. It's 7:30. You have a half hour to getto the station." Said Olivia. No answer. Which meant he was still asleep and had no intention of getting up just yet. There were no more sheets on the bed to pull off of him. As much as she was going to hatge doin it, throwing a glass of cold water on him, was the only option left. Anything else, he would just ignore and fall back asleep. Whereas with the cold water, he'd be wide awake. Slipping in to her bathroom, she filled the cup with cold water and started to make her way back to the bedroom when a mark on her neck, just below the ear lob caught her attention. SHIT. That wasn't there last night. She had to try and conceal it. If not, then her fifty bucks just went out the window. Getting back to the task at hand, she dumped the cup of cold water and immediately got a response from him.

"Shit, what's with the ice cold water, Benson?" said Elliot.

"How else did you expect me to get you up? There are no sheets on the bed anymore to pull off of you. And telling you to wake up, was no use at all. I swear your tone deaf." Laughed Olivia. She knew she shouldn't have started laughing. It would jyust lead to round two.

"I would have gotten up. But cold water wasn't necessary. Last night, that's a different story." Smiled Elliot, finally managing to get out of bed.

"And I'm the tooth fairy. You never get up." Laughed Olivia. Again with the laughting.

"I'm glad someone is getting enjoyment out of this. Lose you're on clothers, Liv?" smiled Elliot, finally noticing that she was wearing his shirt.

"My clothes are somewhere under all the sheets that are now spread out in this bedroom and apparently the living room as well. Too bad, the kitchen got missed." Teased Olivia. Now she was just stirring the pot.

"That's an easy fix, Benson." Teased Elliot. He could tease just as she could tease him. But if round two kicked up, then he wouldn't be going into work.

Fifteen minutes later and both were fully dressed in fresh clothes. He left ten minutes before she did. She may not be cleared to work just yet, but that wasn't going to stop her from visiting. Not like she had anything else to do.

She took her time getting to the station. Had she gone straight to the station, then it would look like they really had come together and that there was something else going on with the two. Rather than take the chance, they both drove separately. Coffee sounded good. So she stopped at the nearest coffee café on the way to the station and got herself one.

Fifteen minutes later and she was parking on the parking lot of the 1-6 precinct. She stopped by to see Melinda first, in hopes that Alex and Casey had not made their way into see her first.

"Please tell me Cabot and Novak haven't already been here?" asked Olivia. Melinda looked up and threw the detective a smile.

"No. Neither of them have shown up yet. Casey said she would be running late. And I haven't heard from Alex. Wait, Liv, is that.." began Melinda. She had caught the mark on her. Damn it, was it that obvious? Even where it was? She thought she had covered it up good enough that it wouldn't barely be noticeable. Obviously not the case.

"It's not a hickey if that's what you're thinking, Melinda." Said Olivia. And it wasn't. It more like a a love bit. It might as well have been a hickey.

"Then what do you call it? Because if Alex and Casey see it, then you just lost the bet." Laughed Melinda.

"Watch me get away with it. It can easily be passed off as a burn." Laughed Olivia. And it probably could. Now rather or not her story flew with the ADA's, that was an entirely different story.

"You probably could. It's not big enough to really be a hickey anyway. What the hell did you do when I dropped you off at your apartment? Or should I ask, rather who?" laughed Melinda.

"I'm glad your getting enjoyment out of this." Smiled Olivia.

"Don't let Munch see it. You know that will just get the theories going. I don't think Fin will care where it came form." Said Melinda.

"Shit, I forgot about Munch. Oh well." Replied Olivia, before walking out of the morgue . Hopefully, Munch would already be on his theories when she got there and wouldn't notice. She walked in and Munch and Fin were already going at it. Cragen was in his office and Elliot was at his desk. Not paying any attention to her walking in. It wasn't until Munch opened his mouth.

"Get bored at home already, Liv?" asked Munch.

"No. I just wanted to see what other poison you put in the coffee this week? " joked Olivia.

"I haven't touch the coffee this morning or at all this week." Replied Munch.

"Could that because you left it empty again?" said Fin.

"Cragen in his office?" asked Olivia. She would visit with Cragen until Alex and Casey made their appearances.

"Last time I checked he was. Need something, baby girl?" said Fin.

"No, just waiting for Alex and Casey to show up." Replied Olivia.

"What for?" asked Munch.

"To settle a matter." Said Olivia.

"I didn't think the three of you made any kind of bet." Laughed Fin. By a little matter, he knew it was bet.

"Who said anything about a bet? What makes you think that's what it is?" asked Olivia.

"Come on, Liv. What else would it have been?" asked Fin.

"Alright, so it's a bet. You and Munch aren't the only ones to make bets." Smiled Olivia.

"What was the bet anyway?" asked Fin.

"You really want to know?" came Casey's voice.

"Well, there's Novak. Where's Alex? What's with the calling in late?" said Olivia.

"I'm aloud to come in late, thank you. Alex was right behind me. Or at least the last time I checked." Replied Casey.

"So tell us what the bet was." Said Elliot, with a coffee straw in his mouth. It was one of those habits that he just couldn't break. Just like she had the habit of chewing on pen caps.

"I don't think we should tell them, Liv. They may not be able to take it." Said Casey.

"Good point. I didn't think about that." Smiled Olivia. Not five minutes later and Alex walked in.

"Did I miss something?" asked Alex.

"No, the guys were just asking what the bet was that we made." Replied Casey.

"You haven't told them yet have you?" laughed Alex.

"Nope, we were just getting to that part. Want to tell them, Alex?" asked Olivia.

"We made a bet that the three us would go home last night and abstain from having sex." Smiled Alex. Fin and Much just looked at each other, while Elliot nearly fell out of his chair.

"This is just getting good." Laughed Casey.

"So Liv, what's up with the mark on your neck?"asked Munch. At the mere mention of the mark now on her neck, all heads turned to her. Even Elliot's. Even this morning, he hadn't noticed it.

"Nothing, Munch. It's just a burn." Corrected Olivia. She wasn't about to tell them it was from Elliot. Let alone that it was there because of the sex last night.

"It doesn't look like just a burn, Liv? You sure that it's not…." Started a smiling Casey.

"I'm sure, Case. I burnt myself with the curling iron this morning because I was in a hurry." Lied Olivia. Casey looked like she bought it. Alex was something else.

"Who won the bet?" asked Munch.

"I didn't." said Alex.

"So you did go home to get laid. Even after you sworn you weren't." laughed Olivia. If Alex lost then hopefully Casey would have had sex last night to.

"Not me either." Said Casey.

"We could have told you that one, Novak. You already made up your mind last night during last rounds." Laughed Alex.

"That just leaves, Liv." Said Fin.

"I hate to burst you're bubble but I didn't either." Admitted Olivia.

"Damn. How much do you all bet anyway?" asked Fin.

"Fifty a piece." Said Casey.

"And none of you won." Said Munch.

"Which means we all get to keep our own money." Said Olivia.

"Ask Alex who her boy toy is." Said Casey, slightly changing the topic.

"CASEY! I should have known better to have said anything to you." Said Alex.

"Not like he would have said anything." Said Casey.

"Come on Alex, just tell us." Said Fin.

"Fine. Trevor Langen alright. Happy now?" confessed Alex. All heads went from Olivia and her mark on her neck, to the ADA.

"So how did you get that mark, Liv? That ain't no burn." Said Fin.

"Rough sex." Answered a smiling Olivia. Elliot nearly choked on the straw in his mouth. Any other time, she would have kept quite about her private life. Not this time.

Again all head were turned in her direction.

"Need help there, Stabler?" asked Fin.

"No." was he reply.

"So whose the guy, Liv?" asked Munch.

"Why should I tell you?" said Olivia.

"Because you know you want to tell us. Besides, Alex already said who she was sleeping with." Said Munch.

"No one you know. And I'm not saying anything more." Said Olivia. And she wasn't. They could just figure it out for themselves if they wanted to know that bad.

"I would have guess it was Stabler." Joked Munch. Again, with a surprise look on his face, he chewed even farther on the straw.

"You would have, John. Hate to disappoint everyone hear but it's not." Replied Olivia.

"If it wasn't Stabler, then why does he look like he just had sex?" asked Fin. He didn't have time to come up with a quick excuse. So he said the first thing that came to mind, not even realizing the damage he could do.

"So what if I did? What business is that of your's Munch? I don't hear you getting any?" said Elliot.

"Because everyone else is sharing sex stories all of a sudden." Whined Munch.

But before he had the chance to answer, she beat him to it.

"Lay off, John. He doesn't have to tell you anything." Stalled Olivia.

"Fine. Don't tell us." Said Fin. But before she could say anything else, he opened his mouth and said the first name that came to mind. The wrong name.

"Kathy, alright. There you happy?" said Elliot. He had only said it because he didn't want them to know it really was Olivia and that it was him that left the mark on her neck.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

And the conversation was still going. She knew the only reason he would have said that name, was to keep quite from telling them who it really was. Unless, there was something that he was keeping from her. But right now, the first was more likely then the second.

What was surprising in all of this, was the fact that Alex was dating Trevor Langen. Hell, a majority of the time, they could never stand being around each other in court let alone in the same place as the other. Obviously that wasn't the case. If anyone was going to keep their personal life out of the work place, it would have been Olivia. But then again, she was in the same position as Alex. Both were dating the work. And that wasn't about to change anytime soon.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I have to get going." Said Alex.

"For round two? Isn't it a little early?" laughed Olivia.

"Look whose calling the kettle black. I wouldn't be talking either. Ten bucks says you were still having sex this morning." Said Alex.

"Pay up then because I wasn't." said Olivia.

"And how do I know that you really didn't?" teased Alex.

"Because he left before I had gotten up." Said Olivia. Not the case. But she didn't have sex before coming there. That part was true.

Munch and Fin couldn't help but sit at their desks and watch the scene unfold in front of them. This was too much fun. And would be the only entertainment for the rest of the day.

"Do I want to know what is going on out here? Or should I just stay in my office?" asked Cragen.

"Nothing. Just telling sex stories." Laughed Fin.

"Like I said, did I really need to hear any of that, Fin?." Replied Cragen, walking back into his office.

"I thought you were supposed to be taking it easy to begin with?" smiled Casey.

"You try being stuck doing nothing for three weeks and see how you like it. You would have done the same thing. And you have." Said Olivia.

Casey backed off.

"Okay. I get the point. Geez, touchy subject," said Casey.

"I thought you had to get going Alex?" asked Munch

"I do. But this was just as entertaining as listening to one of you're conspiracy theories." Said Alex, walking to the elevators.

"Wait up, Alex. I'll walk out with you." Said Olivia, but was immediately stopped by an arm pulling her in the opposite direction.

"I guess you won't be then." Laughed Alex.

"Well the hell…..Elliot?" said Olivia. He didn't answer her back. Rather, he gently dragged her up to the roof. Why? She had no idea.

"Again, what's with dragging me all the way up on the roof? And when it's starting to rain?' asked Olivia. Once again, he didn't respond. Instead, he pulled her into his arms and let his lips find their way to hers.

"What is with you this morning?" asked Olivia.

"For shooting off my mouth once again. Let alone mentioning Kathy. I only said it because it was the first thing that popped into my mind. I didn't actually sleep with her again." Said Elliot. He didn't feel right about blurting out Kathy's name like he had. It didn't feel right.

"You don't think I already knew that? And besides, this is nothing new. You're always shooting you mouth off." Laughed Olivia. Okay, so she had a point there. But this time, it just didn't feel right. The whole 'Kathy' thing just made it seem like it was wrong. He knew it was the wrong name to blurt in the heat of the moment. But confessing who it really was, wasn't any better. He was not about to mess this up. He couldn't and wouldn't let that happen.

"Point taken. But it still doesn't feel right." Said Elliot.

"I hate to bust this little moment of yours up but I really need to get going." Said Olivia. Okay so she really didn't have anywhere to be. She just didn't really want to hang around anymore then she had. And she was only there to clear up the bet, to begin with. Not socialize. If she wanted to socialize, she would have waited till everyone's shift had ended.

So the whole blurting out his ex-wife's name was bothering her slightly. But she wasn't going to go home and freak out over it. It wasn't worth it. Besides, watching him worry over it was more of a comfort to her anyway.

"Stop lying and just get it out already. Don't tell me that it isn't bothering the hell out of you." Said Elliot.

"It's not. I already told you that it wasn't. Why can't you take that as an answer and leave it be.?" Asked Olivia.

"Because I know you." Replied Elliot.

This conversation was not headed in the right direction.

"Not ALL of me." Cracked Olivia.

"How did this conversation turn into a raunchy one?" asked Elliot.

"Got a problem with that?" asked Olivia.

"No. I was just asking. And I do know ALL of you.' Smiled Elliot.

"Oh yeah, really? Where am I ticklish at then?" said Olivia.

"You really need an answer for that?" asked Elliot.

"No but I was just seeing if you really did know. Guess not." Teased Olivia.

Why was she trying to kick up round two? Hell, she already had stirred the pot this morning and it went no where. Not that he was complaining.

"You do realize that you're the one trying to get round two started? Said Elliot.

"I don't exactly hear you complaining." Said Olivia.

"Behind the ear." Said Elliot. He knew it and she knew it. Hell, there was proof of it. And it was funny as all hell.

"Behind the ear, what? What are you talking about, Stabler?" Asked Olivia.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Or are you just looking to hear it?" cracked Elliot.

She really did want to know the answer. And to hear it come from his mouth. Not like he had known that he had left his mark there from the previous night.

"Behind the ear is where your ticklish the most." Said Elliot.

"Obviously. And thanks again for leaving you're mark." Laughed Olivia

"How was I supposed to know it was even there to begin with?" asked Elliot.

"Don't look at me. You're the one that left it there to begin with." Laughed Olivia.

"I'm not the only one who likes leaving marks. Nail marks count just as much as bites." Smirked Elliot. She hated it when he had to prove otherwise. She may have left nail marks but that wasn't as bad as the mark beneath her ear lobe. He could at least hide is without it being noticeable. She couldn't. Not unless she wanted to stick either a scarf or anything else to cover it. It just wasn't worth the effort.

"So what if I did? You can hide yours unlike mine, thank you very much. You should have stuck with sucking on a beer. Not my damn neck or anywhere else for that matter. " laughed Olivia. She wasn't mad. She was just teasing. If she had been mad, she would have stormed out already.

"Now that its raining, can I go home now? Or are you just stalling to get back to work. Which is it?" laughed Olivia.

"You said so yourself that there was nothing to do at the apartment. So what's the big hurry all of a sudden? Besides the fact that its raining." Replied Elliot.

**(AN: it's actually storming out as I write this. Lighting, thunder and gusty winds. Tornado watch even in effect.) **

"I don't need a reason, thank you. Unlike yourself." Smiled Olivia. It was funny. But she wasn't about to give it away that it was. It would just get them nowhere.

She finally decided to walk back down the stairs, in hopes of actually leaving.

"You're just asking to get sick even more than you already are, baby girl." Said Fin. She knew that. It wasn't necessarily her fault that she was still there. Hell, she would have already left when Alex did. But instead, was pulled up to the roof.

"I know that. Now just tell that to, Stabler. Who can't seem to get it in his head." Joked Olivia. That made sense. But at the same time, it still wasn't giving anything away. The only person that really should know about what was going on with them, was in his office. While he's still up on the roof, why not talk to him about what was really going on. At least it wouldn't look like they deliberately kept it from him.

"If Stabler comes back, asking where I went. Just tell him I left." Said Olivia, walking in the direction of his office. Now leaving without being seen by him was going to be the tricky part.

"I will. But John probably won't even notice that he's back to begin with. So there nothing to worry about." Said Fin.

"Hey? What am I? Invisible or something?" whined John.

"Or something is what you are." Cracked Fin.

"Gee, thanks. I feel loved." Replied John.

**Knock: Knock**

"It's open." Came the voice. She made her way into the office and slowly sat herself down in the chair. Why did he have a feeling that what she was about to say, was not going to be a good thing? She had nothing in either hands with the exception of her purse. So that meant she wasn't quitting and that was a good sign.

He looked up and sat back in his chair. Waiting to hear what she had to tell him. Although he already thought of why she was already there to begin with. But until he was told otherwise, he was just going to keep that thought on the back burner.

"Liv?" said Cragen.

"I wanted to say something before someone else decided to just blurt it out. Things between….." started Olivia. But before she could even continue, he cut her off. Beating her to it.

"I'm presuming that this entails you and Stabler?' said Cragen. He didn't look mad or angry. And he didn't look like he was happy either. More concerned is what he look liked.

"Yes. Things are, I guess, not as professional between us outside of work." Started Olivia.

"Meaning that the two of you romantically involved, is that?" replied Cragen.

"Yes, sir." Replied Olivia. She didn't expect him to do what he did next. She was sure that after she told him, that there would be chewing out about how partners can't get involved while working together. But that simply wasn't the case. He got up from his chair and walked around to where she was now standing and embraced her in a hug. Letting her know that it was okay with him.

"Before you even say, 'what about the brass or what about IAB'. You let me take care of that. Now, That would explain why the two of you didn't come in together this morning. But the minute he does something stupid and hurts you, then I'll make sure he's stuffed in a cardboard box and buried six feet under, is that clear?" smiled Cragen.

"Yes, sir." Said Olivia.

"No more of this sir stuff." Said Cragen.

"I should probably sneak out of here before he decides to come back down and ask another twenty questions." Laughed Olivia.

She had barely gotten to the elevators when he returned. Nearly soaking wet. Which only made her burst out laughing more than she already had been.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

There was nothing else to do but laugh at the sight. She knew that it was likely what was going to happen when she left him on the roof. Obviously his mind was elsewhere at the moment. And she really didn't want to know the answer to that anymore than what she already thought.

She was in the elevator on her way down when she pulled out her cell phone and began typing a text that simply said:

_Don't forget dinner on the way home_

It wasn't that she was too lazy to pick up dinner for the two of them, because it wasn't. It just made more sense for him to pick it up on his way over to her apartment. Not like he would care to begin with. He would have just ended up calling later and ask what to do about dinner. This way it saved time and a pointless conversation on the phone.

Few minutes later and she was back at her apartment complex. At least for awhile, she had the place to herself. How long, that was another issue in itself. Not that she was complaining of the company.

Why was it that when ever she went out, even for a couple of hours, there were always at least two new messages waiting for her on her answering machine?

_Message 1: _

_Sent today at 11:45am_

"_Liv, it's Alex. Just making sure that you actually got out of there at a normal and reasonable time. _

Alex was usually one of them. Since the accident, Alex always made it her goal to call at least once and check in on her. Even though she knew she didn't have to. Not since there was someone else there that could keep an eye on her. And heaven knows that he would. And to a point that it would aggravate her to no end none the less.

_Message 2:_

_Sent today at 4:30pm_

_Baby girl, sneak out tonight and meet us for dinner and drinks at Malone's. My treat. I promise, Munch isn't allowed to talk about any damn conspiracies or otherwise, he's paying for everyone. _

That sounded much better than take-out and staying in another night. Although with the company she had, she didn't exactly mind any of it. But this would be a lot more fun that camping out on the couch and watching movies.

Half hour later and everyone was gathered around a large booth in the corner of Malone's. **(there is such a place in St. Louis- one of my favorites)**

"Where is the conspiracy master himself? Wouldn't be complete with out at least one?" asked Olivia.

"On his damn fucking way. He claims that he fell asleep and completely forgot." Replied Fin.

"And let me guess. You don't by any of it?" asked Alex.

"Hell no. It's Munch for crying out loud." Said Fin.

"Good point." Said Alex.

"Since when does Munch ever sleep? I just figured and presumed that he never did." Laughed Olivia.

That would explain a lot about John. But it still didn't make any sense. And none of them were about to try and figure him out. At least not tonight. Tonight was just to be out and having fun with friends.

"So what happened to Stabler? I would have thought that he would have been one of the first to be here?" asked Fin.

"Don't look at me. I'm not his babysitter. I have no idea of where he went or disappeared to. And I don't think that I really want to know either." Said Olivia.

Alex knew where he was. And so did Cragen. But neither were going to let on that either of them knew what he was up to. Because in truth, what he was up to, was something she would never forget. Something that she never thought would happen. Not in her lifetime that was.

"He said he was running late. He would catch up with us a little later." Said Alex. SHIT. She probably shouldn't have said even that. God, she hoped Olivia wouldn't pick up on it. Too late. She was already getting that 'You know where he is and aren't saying anything' look.

"Why do I have a feeling that you know exactly where he is and what he's up to." Said Olivia.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Liv." Said Alex, trying to cover up what she might have given away. Not so much with what she had but the way she said it. It just sounded like something was going on. And most of them knew about it.

She hated it when they did this. She also hated surprises of any kind. Birthday or anything like that. And yet, this would definitely be different.

An hour and a half later, and he finally managed to sneak in. By now, most of them were on seconds or third drinks. With the exception of Cragen and Alex, who both decided to stop after one, and deciding to be designated drivers.

She didn't look too happy. And was either because he decided to walk in late or it was just because it was getting late. But his bet was on the first one rather than the second. But like he had told Alex and Cragen, he had to take care of something. And it was something that he wasn't going to wait around to do. Not after the way the past year had turned out. He wasn't going to take the chance of losing her again. Now the only question was, rather or not to do with their friends or wait till they got back to her apartment. And if he waited, it would just have him on pin and needles for the rest of the night.

He wasn't even sitting down, when she excused herself from the group. God, he prayed to god that asking her later would fix things. He never did like it when she was either ticked off or just plan fed up with his bull shit. Hell, most of the time, so was he. This wasn't any different. Trying to ensure himself that it was nothing more than it being late in the evening, he tried reaching out to her, to take her hand in his. But when he did, she simply pulled away from him. Letting him know that he was in for it later. Alex followed her outside. Exchanging glances with him that said he better fix things and fast.

"Man, where was it that you're ass had to be, that had you getting here late?" asked Fin. Cragen just looked at him like he was going to strangle him right then and there. If she didn't do it first. He suddenly remember what Cragen had simply told him when she was still in the hospital. "Hurt her and I'll make sure your buried in a cardboard box, buried six feet under."

"What's the importance to you, Fin?" snapped Elliot. He really was just looking to get punched. And Fin would be the one to throw the first punch. And no one would think twice about letting him do so.

"When it comes to her, then it's all the importance to me, Stabler." Replied Fin. Just as the two of them were going at each other, John Munch arrived.

"Fell asleep my ass, Munch." Said Fin. John could already tell that trouble was brewing in the air. Just by the tension in the room.

"Hey, I did. Aren't we forgetting a couple of people?" asked John.

"Olivia and Alex are outside. You didn't seem them on the way in?" asked Fin.

"No. If their both outside, it only means that Stabler is the cause of it." Said John.

"Stabler, I sear to god, if you went and did anything else other then pick up what you needed to then, I swear to god, I won't have any trouble putting you in a cardboard box and burring you six feet in the ground." Said Cragen.

"I didn't do anything else but just that, like I told you and Alex. It just took me long to find one, that's all." Replied Elliot.

Fin and John looked at each other before returning their focus on the two in front of them.

"Did we miss something?" asked John.

"You want to let them in on your little surprise or should i?" asked Cragen.

He didn't have to tell them. So rather than actually tell them, he showed them. He sat the tiny box on the table and waited for their reactions.

"Stabler, is that what I think it is?" asked John. It wasn't like he knew that it would happen sooner or later. Because hell, everyone knew it would. They were betting on it.

"Well, it sure as hell ain't candy. What does it look like, John?" asked Elliot.

"You planning on doing this now or later when you know the rest of us won't hound you?" asked Fin.

"Why does it matter when I do it?" asked Elliot.

"Because it may help that sorry ass of yours to do it now." Stated Cragen. He knew he was right. His intentions were to do with them around but now that he knew she wasn't exactly speaking to him, then maybe he should do it when they were alone.

"You might want to either put it back in you're pocket or hide it because it looks like Alex and Liv are coming back." Suggested John. And like John had suggested, he put it back in his pocket and sat back down.

Before they even made it back to the booth where everyone was even sitting. Alex stopped her.

"I wouldn't stay mad at him too long, Liv. Because he has a valuable reason as to why he came in late. One that I'm not sure you're going to believe either." Smiled Alex.

"I still think you all were in on this." Said Olivia.

"Not all of us. Just me and Cragen. Stabler said he was sure that John could keep hismouth shut. And Fin, he just thought he would surprise as well. But I do promise that he hasn't done anything stupid. You're going to be rather surprised when you do find out though." Said Alex.

She still wasn't buying any of it. But rather gave up and both walked back to the booth and joined the rest of them. He couldn't do it now. Not when he knew that they would all be waiting to hear any o it, let alone her answer. No, he would do it when they got back to her apartment. The minute they were in the door.

"What time is it, John?" asked Alex.

"About one thirty in the morning. Why? Have somewhere else you need to be?" asked John.

"No. I just think it's about time we called it a night. Considering that we all have to work in the morning." Suggested Alex, grabbing her purse and getting up from the booth.

"But I just got here." Said John.

"Not our damn fault that you supposedly fell asleep. And it's not like this is the last time either." Said Fin They rest soon followed suit, which only left the two of them.

"Need a ride home, Liv?' asked Elliot.

"No. I drove." Said Olivia. She could tell by the tone in his voice that he was being sincere. She had to give some credit. But she also knew that he knew she didn't like any kind of surprises.

But this one would change that view completely.

"But I could use the company back at the apartment, though." Said Olivia. She was at least talking to him.

It wasn't even fifteen minutes before they both were standing just outside of her apartment.

The minute she stepped into her apartment, she could tell there was a different aroma floating in her apartment. It wasn't the normal type of apartment aroma that she was always used to.

And there was her answer. Right in front of her, sitting on her table, in a clear vase, were, what looked like to be, twelve long-stemmed red roses. With a card that simply read: _I need to ask you a question. _

(**Ok so I now some of the next part, I'm borrowing from 'Bridget Jones: Edge of Reason** – but I thought fit.)

"I don't care what you ask as long as it isn't "Will you marry me." Said Olivia. But when he didn't answer, her expression fell.

"HOLY SHIT, It is." Said Olivia.

"Well now you just took the fun out if it." Said Elliot, reaching into his back pocket.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

"Have you completely lost your mind?" asked Olivia.

"If I have, it's for a good reason." Answered Elliot.

"I'm not so sure about that one." Joked Olivia.

"You haven't answered the question." Said Elliot.

"That's because there was no question asked. How can I answer a question that I haven't heard?" laughed Olivia. Okay, so more or less, he had asked. But not directly. She had been the one that had guessed it when he hadn't answered her the first time. That and she actually did want to hear him ask her. Just in cased she had guessed wrong. And that it was actually happening at all.

"You're actually waiting for me to actually ask you? You're the one who guessed it to begin with." Said Elliot.

"This could go on all night then." Said Olivia. And it could too. There had been previous talks that would last just as long as this. But this was totally different. Going back to what Alex had told back at the bar, before they all left. She had been right all along. He did have a valuable reason for coming late. And as much as she hated being surprised. This was definitely one of those, if not the only time that she wouldn't care.

"Then maybe I won't ask." Cracked Elliot. He was going to ask either way. This was just stalling it even longer. By nights end, he would ask and hopefully have his answer. Or at least that was the plan. Rather or not something else happened between now and then, that would be different.

"Fine by me. I could care less if you even did ask." Said Olivia. Okay so that wasn't true. But at the same time, she was just teasing as much as he was. So it all balanced out. Presuming that this was the end of the matter, she walked into her bedroom. Not expecting him to follow right behind.

"And what is it that you think your doing? I'm quite capable of changing my own clothes." Laughed Olivia.

"Obviously not. At least not after the other night." Cracked Elliot.

"You were no help thank you. If you failed to remember any and every piece of clothing ended in different spots in this apartment. And that was all in thanks to you." Smiled Olivia.

"I'm not the one that said to start stripping, now am I?" smiled Elliot.

"Bastard." Said Olivia.

By now she had changed into what she called pajamas. And that consisted of an oversized shirt and shorts. Having changed into clothes more comfortable, she got herself situated on her couch in hopes that the night wouldn't turn into a disappointing one.

"Taking up much room there, Liv?'said Elliot.

"It doesn't say anything about sharing my couch with you." Smiled Olivia. But before she could object any farther, no sooner had she said so, he was already on top of her. Once again, in a somewhat of a pinned position.

"You were saying?' cracked Elliot.

"I could easily push you off this couch, let alone me. Now that would take all the fun out of it. Not to mention then I wouldn't have a pillow to get comfortable with, now would I?" said Olivia.

"Where's the fun in that?" said Elliot.

"Shut up already and just get on the damn couch already." Said Olivia. So he did. Instead of on top of her, he was now the one spread out on the couch, while she was in front of him.

"And how do you expect me to put the movie in, when you're the one laying on top of me? Or was there something else you had in mind?" cracked Elliot.

"I had nothing else in mind, thank you. Obviously I can't say the same for you."answered Olivia, getting up and throwing a movie in the player. Immediately returning to her previous position.

Not even a half hour into the movie, she was half asleep while he kept lacing his fingers with hers. Remembering that he still had the box in his back pocket, quietly he pulled it out and took the ring out of the box. Hoping that she wouldn't jump up . Trying to hide any smiles that were now overtaking him, So gently he slid the ring on her ring finger, hoping that he would get somewhat of a reaction. She felt him playing around with her hand. But when she went to take it out of her own, there was something there that hadn't been there previously. The minute she got one glance at it, her reaction went back to him. Who just sat there with a huge grin plastered on his face. Waiting to here what she would say to him. Hopefully those three words that he was looking to hear. Let alone from her.

She still looked like a deer caught in the headlights. But in a good way. So with her still looking at him rather surprised and shocked, he made the first move.

"What do you say, Liv. Will you marry me?" asked Elliot.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Too busy being surprised and somewhat shocked, she had completely forgotten for a short period of time, that she had yet to answer him to begin with. If she was asleep and this was all a dream, then she sure as hell didn't want to wake up anytime soon. But it wasn't a dream. It was real.

"Liv?' said Elliot.

"Huh? Did you say something?" said Olivia. Again, to busy in her own thoughts, she really was pay any attention to the somewhat of a conversation that was going on.

He knew this would be the likely reaction that he would get from her. But at the same time, he figured it wouldn't have taken her this long to give him an answer. Not that it didn't warrant it this time.

With a wide grin plastered all over his face, it was taking everything in him from laughing.

"I asked you if you would marry me. You didn't hear me?" laughed Elliot.

"No, I heard you loud and clear" said Olivia.

"You plan on answering the question any time soon then? Or are you just doing it to drive me crazy?" asked Elliot.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention. You caught me off guard that's all." Said Olivia.

"And?" continued Elliot. She knew the answer she would give him. Just thinking about it, made her smile just as much as he was at the moment.

With a few tears threaten to fall, she quickly gave him an answer.

"Yes. I'll marry you, Elliot." Said Olivia.

"Took you long enough." Joked Elliot.

"Like this was something I was expecting? In case you haven't been paying any attention in the last twelve years, none of my relationships have lasted more than one or two dates, let alone this serious." Said Olivia.

"And this is where it ends." Answered Elliot.

"Cragen is going to have a heart attack over this, you do realize that." Said Olivia.

"I'm not sure abut that." Answered Elliot. And he wasn't. The man had told him back in the hospital that it would be bloody time the two of them got their acts together.

"Really? And what makes you so damn sure of yourself?" cracked Olivia.

"Just something he said a while back. That's all." Said Elliot.

"You know something I don't, don't you? What is it that you're not sharing with the rest of us, Stabler." Said Olivia.

"So what if I do? What are you going to do about it?" joked Elliot.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"So what is it that you're not sharing with the rest of us?" asked Olivia.

"I already told you. Nothing." Said Elliot.

"And I'm not buying any of it." Said Olivia.

She knew he was up to something, let alone knew something that he wasn't telling her. She hated when he teased her like he was doing right now. It drove her crazy. Any other time, he told her anything and everything. Just like she did with him. It wasn't like either of them, not to share something with the other.

"I never said you had to buy any of it." Cracked Elliot.

"So in other words, I get to marry a smartass, is that?" laughed Olivia.

"Smartass is better than jackass now isn't it?" laughed Elliot.

"You fit both descriptions and you know it..." Said Olivia.

"But you love it and you know it." Said Elliot.

"I never said I didn't." said Olivia.

Not even an hour later, there was knocking at her apartment door. Who was at her apartment? She wasn't expecting anyone else. Or no one that she knew of. She was rather surprised when she opened her front door only to find Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie on the other side. Automatically assuming that they were there to see their father, she called for him.

"Stabler, you have three visitors." Said Olivia. While she had answered her door, he somehow managed to get up from the couch and disappeared into the backroom.

He answered her back.

"What the hell did I do now?" asked Elliot.

Olivia just smiled.

"Daddy being a smartass again, Livvie?" laughed Lizzie.

Maureen and Kathleen just smiled. Lizzie was never the one to use that kind of language. However, Kathleen, however, was a different story.

"What are you doing now that you can't come out here and see for yourself? Or do I not want to know the answer that?' asked Olivia.

"You probably don't want to know the answer that." Laughed Kathleen.

"Why can't you just tell me who is here?" returned Elliot.

"DAD." Said all three girls in unison.

"Does that answer your question?" laughed Olivia. The minute all three of the girls called for him come out of hiding within a matter of seconds.

"Never knew that Lizzie had a foul mouth just like her older sisters." Smiled Olivia.

"That's because she doesn't." said Elliot.

"Oh really? "said Olivia. The three girls just continued to laugh even more. Lizzie couldn't resist the temptation anymore and repeated what she had said earlier.

"All I said was, 'Daddy being a smartass again, Livvie'? smiled Lizzie. Maureen and Kathleen were the two notorious for the foul language and on occasions, Dickie as well. But never had Lizzie used such words. Nor had he ever heard them come from her. This was a first. And sure wouldn't be the last time either.

"What are the three of you doing here to begin with? Not that your not welcomed." Asked Elliot.

"Don't worry, dad. We're not here for you." Smiled Kathleen. And they weren't. They had actually come to 'kidnap' Olivia to go dress shopping. Whether or not she liked it.

The four women just laughed. He walked right into that one on his own.

"If your not here for the old man then what or who you are exactly here for?" asked Olivia.

"Ha. See. We're not the only ones that you call you, 'old man'." Laughed Maureen.

"She talks after all. Who would have guessed it." Cracked Kathleen.

Maureen shot Kathleen a dirty look that said it all. Had she answered her sister back then they would be both getting chewed out.

"I can only give you one guess." Smiled Elliot.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Why is it that when anyone comes to visit, you shift into smartass mode?' laughed Olivia.

"Because it's fun. I'm not the one getting 'kidnapped' now am I?" answered Elliot.

"No but something tells me your credit card is." Corrected Olivia.

"There's no way in hell I'm giving it to any of them. It won't be heard and seen from again." Said Elliot.

"Yeah it will." Replied Lizzie.

"Just after the bill statement comes." Laughed Maureen.

"It's still not going to happen anytime soon. I don't even want to know what the three of you have planned up those sleeves of yours." Said Elliot.

"No but you probably have an idea of what we do have planned. Wait, till Dickie gets a hold of you. Then it will be even." Laughed Lizzie.

That would even out the score. Might be as entertaining though. But still.

"I don't even think I want to know what your brother is plotting." Said Olivia.

"I thought we were going shopping? Not standing around and yakking?" said Lizzie.

"Someone is a little excited. Eager aren't we?" replied Maureen.

"Can we get going already?" said Kathleen.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**So this chapter is a little longer than normal. But I've had a good week. Not to mention that I have an interview tomorrow – so excited. The dresses that I put in this chapter, are from David's Bridal (****.com****) check them out. I thought the bridesmaids dress fit the three girls. The color was the color of the dress I wore at my best friend's wedding. The Bride's dress, I wanted to keep it classic, plain and simple because one, it was something I liked and second, I thought it fit Olivia's personality perfectly. Don't forget to review. The more reviews, the faster I get the next chapter posted. **

Not even two hours later, and not one of them could agree on anything. Everything that they tried on, someone found something wrong with. Wrong style, wrong color. This doesn't look good on me; I don't like it, etc. At the rate they were going, it was looking like a wasted day or nothing.

"Why do you keep showing dresses in purple, Kathleen? Of all the colors and you have to pick purple. Not to mention, dad would kill us if we wore that style." Said Maureen.

"We're not five anymore, Maureen. He'll have a fit over anything that shows any part of us.'" Said Kathleen.

"She's got a point on that one, Mar." said Olivia. At the moment, she was rather glad that they couldn't come to an agreement. It kept them from dragging her and making her look for a dress. If they hadn't 'kidnapped' her, then they more than well that she wouldn't have worn anything white, let alone anything close to even a skirt.

Then it suddenly went off like a light bulb. How did they already know that their father had even asked? Son of a Bitch. He had asked rather probably told them before he actually asked. In a way, it meant more to her that she had their approval.

"Wait a minute. How did you guys know that there was even a wedding to begin with?" asked Olivia.

Lizzie answered.

"Dad told us. He asked us if we would care." Said Lizzie. There was the confirmation she needed. Payback was going to be a bitch.

"Don't kill each other while I make a phone call or two." Said Olivia, walking outside. She knew who to call first. Dickie. Better yet, John and Fin would help out on that too.

"Hello?" came Dickie's voice.

"Dickie, it's Olivia." Said Olivia.

"Hi. Is something wrong?" asked the eighteen year old.

"No nothing's wrong. But I do need your help with something." Said Olivia.

"Sure. If I can be of any." Said Dickie.

"I need you to 'kidnap' that stubborn, smartass of a father of yours." Said Olivia.

"What did dad do now? Let me guess, my sisters showed up and kidnapped you?" laughed Dickie.

"Yeah, that's what happened. So do you think that you could possibly help get even with your old man?" asked Olivia. She knew more than likely the teenager would help her. Especially when it came to his father. If she got stuck dress shopping, then he was going to get stuck trying on tuxes. It was only fair.

"Take Dad to look like a penguin? I can do that. But that means he'll probably stick it to me too." Laughed Dickie.

"Yeah, he probably will. And I apologize ahead of time for it. I owe you one, Dickie." Said Olivia.

"You don't owe me anything, Liv. I would do it anyway. It just means I get to take the camera and take pictures of him." Laughed Dickie.

"I'm going to ask Munch and Fin to help. Is that okay with you?" asked Olivia.

"Sweet. The more, the better the chance of him not strangleing me in public." Said Dickie.

"I don't think he would actually strangle you, Dickie." Replied Olivia.

"Given the chance he would. Did you and my sisters find anything yet?" asked Dickie.

"Your sisters are too busy arguing over colors and styles. I don't think there going to find anything anytime soon." Said Olivia.

"Which means they won't get to dress shopping with you, right?" laughed Dickie. He knew how his sisters worked. This wasn't a surprise to him.

She was going to respond when she heard her name being yelled.

"OLIVIA!" yelled Kathleen.

"That can't be good. And that's Kathleen yelling. I'll leave now to 'kidnap' dad." Said Dickie.

"Thank you, Dickie. If he asks if I had anything to do with..." started Olivia. But the teenager cut her off.

"That you had nothing and knew nothing about it." Said Dickie.

"I better go see what your sisters up too." Said Olivia and that was the end of that. Half hour later, and three phone calls later, that fiancée of hers was going to get a surprise of his own. And Dickie would have the pictures to prove it.

She walked back to where she had left the three girls. They were still arguing over colors and styles. That was until Kathleen came across apple long chiffon, strapless a-line with a pleated bust up against the wall (**David's Bridal, style number: F13287**).

"What about this one? It isn't purple or cut too low. I like it." Said Kathleen.

"That's a first. Kathleen is the one that usually picks out something black or grey. I like it too." Agreed Maureen.

"Lizzie?" asked Kathleen.

"I like it too." Smiled Lizzie.

"Sounds like the three of you finally found a dress that you could all agree on. That color would look good on the three of you." Said Olivia.

The three of them took the dresses in the fitting room and returned not ten minutes. Catching Olivia off guard. All three girls looked older and they looked absolutely beautiful in them.

"You three look so beautiful." Said Olivia.

"Good. Now that our dresses are taken care of. Now we can find a dress for Olivia." Smiled Lizzie.

"No really, Miss Priss?" joked Kathleen.

"Let's not start this again." Said Maureen.

Not thirty seconds later, her cell phone went off. Expecting it to be, Dickie, Munch or Fin, she was rather surprised when his number appeared on the screen.

"What do you want now, Stabler?' asked Olivia. She suspected why he was calling.

"You just had to make the score even, didn't you? That's a new time low, Liv." Said Elliot.

"Oh really? And telling your children about asking me to marry you before you even asked is any better?" replied Olivia.

Great. One of his girls blurted that secret right out of the water. Bets were, that it was Lizzie.

"Ok, fine you have a point. But did you have to get Dickie to 'kidnap' me with Munch and Fin? Munch in a tux is torture enough." Said Elliot.

"Payback's a bitch now isn't it? By the way, don't forget to smile for the camera." Laughed Olivia.

"What camera?" asked Elliot.

Obviously he hadn't paid any attention the camera his son brought with him. Only making it even funnier than it already was.

"Stabler, get your ass back in here. Your ass has to be in a tux just like the rest of us." Yelled Fin in the background.

"Aren't you the one that is supposed to be in there, with a penguin suit on? At least before the other two?" asked Olivia.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one that agrees it's a damn penguin suit." Said Elliot.

"If you had your way, you would be in a Hawaiian print shirt and khaki shorts, on the jersey shore." Said Olivia.

Out of now where, an older woman's voice was heard calling her name. It sounded an awful like… No it couldn't be, could it? Elliot immediately recognized the voice. And it made him laugh even more.

"Olivia? Sweetheart, where are you?' came Bernie's voice.

"I'm really praying that one of the girls called your mother and you didn't. I swear t god, if it was you, you'll be on the couch." Said Olivia. Actually, he did call his mother. And between the three girls, odds were that it was Lizzie that called her grandmother as well.

"I have to go. Don't hurt anyone while you're trying on tuxes. No surprises either. I have enough of them already for one day." Said Olivia.

"Would I do such a thing?" said Elliot.

"You would and you have, thank you." Said Olivia.

"Dad lets go. By the time you get off the phone, you'll be lucky to have half of the tux done." Yelled Dickie.

Both hung up their respective ends of the phone. Him returning to his tux fitting and her to her dress shopping.

"Bernie? Not that I'm not glad to see you, but I'm sorry that the girls called you." Said Olivia.

"We didn't call, Grandma. Dad probably did." Smiled Maureen. If the girls hadn't called their grandmother, then he had to have. Even after he told her himself that he hadn't. There was going to be hell to pay later.

"The girls didn't call me. My son did. After the girls left with you. He said what the girls were up to." Smiled Bernie.

All three girls soon split off into their own directions, leaving Olivia to look for herself. Lizzie was the first one with a dress in her hand. Not that it was a bad dress. It was just something that she would never wear herself. It just wasn't her style or her. But she certainly appreciated the thought that went into it.

"Lizzie, I appreciate the thought you put into finding the dress. I'm just not a Cinderella type of gown person. But it is pretty." Smile Olivia. Lizzie smiled and went to find another dress.

Kathleen was the next one to find a dress. This one was ivory, corset type backing, strapless, and a sweetheart neck line.

"What about this one, Liv?" asked Kathleen, handing her the next dress. Gratefully, she accepted it and tried it on.

"I'm not too find of the backing, sweetheart." Said Olivia. Again, Maureen handed her another dress and again, it didn't suit her. In truth, she really wasn't a dress wearing type of person. She never thought she would see herself in a wedding dress. Let alone getting married to the only person she ever loved. She never would have thought that she would be one day, marrying her partner of nearly a decade, the same person she considered her best friend.

This time it was all three women with one dress. Smiling, she slid into the dress and immediately found herself taken aback at the site in the mirror before her eyes. This was the one for her. Plain, simple and just enough that she would love wearing. This dress was a soft chiffon slim gown with a beaded bodice (**David's Bridal style # SAS1220**).

"Oh wow, Liv. That's perfect for you. It describes you and looks absolutely stunning and beautiful on you. You need to get it." Smiled Lizzie.

Still smiling, she answered Lizzie.

"For once, I agree. But I can't afford a dress like this. This is at least three months of pay." Said Olivia. Meanwhile, Bernie was smiling and getting an idea of her own. Because of Olivia, she had her son back and he was happy. More than he had ever been in the last twelve years. She felt that she owed her something in return.

Getting dress into her everyday clothes, Olivia, Lizzie, and Kathleen walked out of the bridal shop, and in the direction of the café for lunch. Bernie stopped her eldest granddaughter and pulled her aside.

"Maureen, this is between you, me and your sisters, is that understood? Don't say anything to Olivia, just yet." Smiled Bernie.

"Your going to buy the dress for her, aren't you grandma?" smiled Maureen.

"She's done so much for you kids and your father; I at least owe her for giving me back your dad." Smiled Bernie, paying for the dress. Maureen just smiled. Even if their grandmother had bought the dress, herself and her other two sisters would have found a way to pay for it.

"Maureen, you head for the café while I put this in my car. Remember, this is between you and me for now." Smiled Bernie.

Maureen did as she was told and made her way to the café where she met up with her sisters and Olivia.

"Where's grandma, Mar?' asked Lizzie.

"She's coming. She had to get something from her car. I thought Dad and Dickie were meeting up with us?" came Maureen.

"They are. Just when they get done." Said Olivia. Her phone beeped at her. She flipped her phone open to see that she had a new picture mail message and from Dickie.

She clicked it open. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He really did look like a penguin. Not even a minute later, she received another one. This time, Dickie, Munch and Fin were the ones in penguin suits. Now there was a site to behold. John Munch in a tux. Fin, she at least knew would look good in a tux. But John? She just couldn't picture in a tux. At least not until Dickie sent the picture. At least one of them would look like a penguin.

Bernie returned a few short minutes later and joined the rest of the group at the round both in the back. Now all that was missing were the guys.

"This will be awhile before they get here." Laughed Kathleen.

"You don't know that, Kat." Answered Lizzie.

"Yeah I do. It's Dad and Dickie we're talking about. You really think that they'll be here soon?" smiled Kathleen.

"You have a point there. But just the same, it is Dad and Dickie we're talking about. And when it comes to food, neither of them waste any time." Smiled Maureen.

"Agreed." Smiled Bernie.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**I've said it before and I'll say it again. If you don't like what your reading, then don't read it. I don't have to explain anything. ITS FANFICTION and nothing more. I'm sorry for coming across as a *****itch but mean and bs reviews make me pissed. Your intilted to your own opinion. If anyone who is reading this, is actually enjoying this story, PLEASE LET ME KNOW before I decide to pull it. I'm just tired of having to answer to BS and stupidity. ~ dramababeeo**

By now, the rest of them joined everyone else. Dickie took the left side of Olivia and Elliot took the right. Fin and Much across from them, with Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie. Bernie sat on the opposite of her grandson.

Dickie pulled out the camera he had taken with him and immediately starting showing Olivia the pictures he had managed to capture on the camera.

"See. What did I tell you? I told you he had a camera on him. But you didn't believe me. It's your own fault." Laughed Olivia.

"I bet you told him to." Said Elliot.

"I didn't tell him squat, thank you. The camera was your son's idea." Said Olivia.

"It WAS my idea, dad." Cracked Dickie.

"Gee, John. I thought you would have a conspiracy theory behind tuxes? You sure you haven't worn one before? You've been married four times. If you didn't wear a tux, what did you wear?" asked Olivia.

Good point.

"I wore a tux thank you very much. What did you guys expect me to wear? All black?" said John.

"Hell yes. No wonder your pale scrawny ass looks wrong in a tux." Laughed Fin.

"Look whose talking. Your stuck wearing one just as much as I am." Replied John.

"Is this all you did this afternoon? No wonder you got nothing done in the first place." Laughed Olivia.

"We got what we needed done thank you." Said Elliot.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Smiled Olivia.

"What about you guys?" asked John.

"Tell me it's not anything any shade of blue." Joked Fin.

"The girls found their dresses after all the fighting and arguing they did." Said Olivia.

"We didn't fight and argue that much." Objected Kathleen.

"This coming from the same person who could only pick out dresses that were purple or lavender." Joked Lizzie.

"This coming from the same person who swore she would never be caught in any color other than black, neutral or grey." Laughed Maureen.

"When did I ever say that?" objected Kathleen.

"Two weeks ago." Said Maureen.

"Yeah, well, that was two weeks ago. Things change." Corrected Kathleen.

"What about you, baby girl? Did you find something?" asked Fin.

She did find something. It was just, that she couldn't afford it. Settling once again for anything coming close to it, from her closet at home. **(I know that probably makes her look cheap, and at the same time, I know that cops make decent money since my cousin is a cop). **

The minute she answered that question, the flood gates would open. When you came think about it, this was the more logical choice. Did she like it? No. But she wasn't going to admit that to any of them.

"Uh, no. I didn't have the same luck as the girls." Said Olivia.

Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie did a double take. Why wouldn't she tell them that she HAD found something? Sometimes, being too modest wasn't always the route to go.

Lizzie knew she probably should have said anything.

"But what about…." Started Lizzie. Kathleen gently elbowed her younger sister, trying to give her the hint to stop while she was ahead. Too late?

"Baby girl, if you found something then why not get it? It's not like you don't deserve it." Said Fin.

"I know that, Fin. But like I told the girls when they said the same thing. I can't afford something like. Not unless I want to spend three months of pay on something I'm only going to wear once." Said Olivia.

Bernie excused herself to go to her car to get the dress. Maureen knew where her grandmother was going and what she was going for.

"Where's grandma going?" asked Lizzie.

"She went to get something from her car. She'll be back." Said Maureen.

"So what did it look like, Liv? Big, puffy and white?" asked John.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Do I look like someone who would wear a giant white Cinderella like dress?" asked Olivia.

"I don't know. I kind of see you in something like that." Laughed John.

"In what part of that conspiracy theory head of yours?" asked Olivia.

Before John Munch could even open his mouth, Bernie was soon back.

"I thought you were going to wait to give it to her a little later?" whispered Maureen.

"I thought about it. But then again, I thought why not now? It's as a god time as ever." Smiled Bernie

"Find something else while out shopping, Mom?" asked Elliot.

"No. And this isn't for me. It's for Olivia." Said Bernie. Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie couldn't help but grin from ear to toe. The three of them knew what their grandmother had in her hands. And so did Olivia.

Just the sight of the dress bag, was bringing tears to the detectives eyes. She didn't need to be told what was in the bag. She knew what it was. She knew it was the dress she had see earlier, tried on and fell in love with.

"Bernie, I…" cried Olivia.

"Before you say anymore. I wanted to do this. Because of you, I have my son back. The same sons who for the past, I don't know, say twelve years, has been anything but himself.

Not only that, but my grandchildren are once again a part my life. You have done more that you probably should have for this family. You brought this family together again. And I can't thank you nearly enough. So I wanted to get this for you. And don't sit there and tell me you don't deserve this dress or anything else because it's far from the truth." Smiled Bernie.

Never had someone gone out of their way for her, like Bernie had just done. No one had ever made her feel the way she did at the moment. Everything she did, had or would do for the Stabler family, she purely did out of love for them. All of them.

Meanwhile, Fin and John just smiled. Trying to hide any other smile or chuckle that was trying to escape them. They weren't the only ones with a big grin plastered on their face, he did too.

"At least it's white." Joked John. They all knew he was just teasing but somehow it wasn't that funny.

"What did you think I would wear to my own damn wedding, John? A tutu? Or something that I wear to work?" answered Olivia.

"I didn't mean it like that, Liv. I was just teasing." Said John.

"Don't worry, baby girl. I'll take care of the Munch over here." Said Fin.

It was an eerie silence for a moment or two. Dickie broke the silence.

"I want to go bowling. Can we later?" asked Dickie.

That probably wasn't a bad idea.

"You four and your dad can. I have an errand to take care of later anyway." Said Olivia.

"Do you have to do it tonight though? I want to see if any of us can't beat the old man here." Smiled Dickie. God, he sounded like he was nine again.

"Richard, stop acting like your nine years old again. If you don't like the answer you were given, then no one has to go anywhere later." Said Elliot.

Dickie sat back in the booth. He knew his father was right. He was acting like he was nine again. And being nine was enough the first time around.

"No wonder you're the pain in the ass in the family. Besides dad that is." Laughed Lizzie.

"Shut up, dog breath." Yelled Dickie.

"Real mature, Richard. You sure you are seventeen and not still nine?" continued Lizzie.

"If my ass where nine, then your sure as hell would be too." Snapped Dickie.

"Aren't you glad now that you get stuck with the four of us? Well five that is if you count Dad." Said Kathleen.

"At least you won't ever have a dull moment, baby girl." Smiled Fin.

"Look what family you're talking about there, Fin. Do you really think there wouldn't be a dull moment without any of them?" said Olivia.

"That depends." Laughed Fin.

"On what?" asked Olivia.

"Never mind." Said Fin.

"And just how much longer until your stuck with them permantely?" said John.

"She's not getting stuck with anyone, Munch. Then again, look at all who has or have been stuck with you." Said Elliot.

Kathleen was the one to quickly answer that question. Almost to the point that she was squealing.

"Three weeks! Or 21 days. But whose counting." Smiled Kathleen. **( I know that seems a little fast but I'm trying to wrap this story up without killing it completely)**

"You are, obviously." Said Dickie.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**See this is what happens when I get only one review. I write shorter chapters. Actually, its not. But PLEASE send me reviews.**

Another hour of endless playful banter, name calling, and whining, everyone went their separate ways. John, Fin, and Melinda back to the house. The Stabler clan to the bowling alley. Leaving her to take care of her errand.

**1-6 Precinct**

"Baby girl, we just left you and already you're back?" smiled Fin.

"Can't get enough of us, huh, Liv." Smiled John.

"Trust me, Munch. There's only so much I can take of you in one day." Said Olivia.

"Then what brings you down here, when you could be bowling?" asked John.

"None of your damn business. You'll just turn it into another one of your conspiracy theories." Said Olivia.

"You here to see somebody special?" asked Fin.

"The cap in his office?" asked Olivia.

"Should be. Unless he snuck out while I was trying to shut this one up." Smiled Fin.

"Thanks." Said Olivia.

She knocked on the door before she entered.

"It's open." Came the Capt's voice.

"Can I come in for a sec?" asked Olivia.

"You don't have to ask me that. Is something wrong? You're not going to turn into the 'Runaway Bride' now are you?" smiled Don. **(Ha. I'm so proud of myself. I hadn't intended on putting that part in and then realizing it kind of fit since our favorite blue-eyed stud muffin was in it.) **

She would have to be out of her right mind to even consider making a mad dash for it. Not to mention the countless people and friends that would give her hell for even thinking such a thing.

"I know I haven't the been the best detective to work with in the past decade but there was kind of a question, I guess more of a favor, that I wanted to ask of you. Feel free to just say 'no'." said Olivia.

"You sure your nerves aren't getting the best of you, Benson? It never takes you this long to ask me anything. You usually just come right out with." Said Don.

"For the moment, my nerves are just fine. Ask me again 72 hours before. It may be a different story then. " said Olivia.

"What was it that you needed or wanted to ask me?" asked Don.

"I wanted to ask you if you would mind giving me away?" asked Olivia. Donald Cragen sat back in his chair for a moment. Olivia wasn't just one another one of his detectives. She was like the daughter he never had. And in all honesty, there was no one else that he would want to give her away to. Or someone who deserved more.

"Like I said, feel free to say 'no'." said Olivia. He hadn't answered her and that made her presume that the answer was going to be a no.

"I would like nothing more, Olivia." Smiled Don.

"Even if it's to a certain, hot-headed, arrogant, smartass?" smiled Olivia.

"Even then. There's no one else that I would rather give you away to then that such person." Said Don.

"Thank you. Something tells me I should be getting to the bowling alley before one of them decides to call screaming." Smiled Olivia.

"That would probably be the safe bet." Smiled Don. But before she was even out the door, he spoke once again.

"Before you even ask that famous question, I know your going to ask, It's already been taken care of with IAB and the Chief of D's." smiled Don.

"But I don't understand. That's not a just a big no no with the chief of d's but IAB as well. It would just give Tucker the satisfaction of thinking he finally won." Said Olivia.

"I didn't say you had to understand any of it. Between the two of you, you both have been working with this unit for a decade if not more. And none of us want to bring two new people in to replace the two best detectives this unit has had. Not to mention the fact that we already saw it coming. It's about bloody time." Said Don.

Usually, when it came to IAB and especially Tucker, there was always hell to pay when he found something to nag, bitch or complain about. So why was it that this time, he wasn't making a big deal out of it? This was like candy to the IAB.

"Fine. I won't question it." Said Olivia.

"Good. Now get out of here and go beat Stabler at his own cockiness and bowling." Smiled Don.

"Thank you again." Said Olivia.

"Stop thanking me already. I would have done it anyway. Now get." Smiled Don.

Twenty minutes later and she was at the bowling alley. Not even five minutes after walking in the building, her name was already being screamed.

"LIVVY! Come on, you have to bowl with us. Dickie and dad are already going at it with each other. Not to mention how many times Dickie's ball as run over dad's feet." Smiled Lizzie.

"Great. In other words, your old man in going to be a crabby pain in the butt." Smiled Olivia.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_**Ok so I wrote this via pen and notebook while I was on vacation for four days and it just kept going and going. It's long because I couldn't stop writing. I was also trying to incorporate ideas and events from my best friends wedding. Don't forget to hit that REVIEW button. **_

"When is daddy not crabby? I don't think either Daddy or Dickie know how to bowl. Neither of them can manage to knock more than five pins down." Smiled Lizzie.

"Shut up, Lizard Breathe. No one asked you for your opinion." Yelled Dickie.

"I knew there was a reason you guys shouldn't have gone bowling." Said Olivia.

~Week before Wedding~

"There's no way in hell your using that song anywhere, Stabler." Said Olivia.

"Do you really think that I would?" smiled Elliot.

"I know you, so yes you would." Replied Olivia.

"That's really not a fair presumption considering I know you just as well." Answered Elliot.

"Tough shit. Get over it. Did you decide on the flavor for the cake? Or are you just going to say, 'I don't care'?" asked Olivia.

"But I really don't care what flavor it is." Said Elliot.

"You're absolutely no help once so ever." Said Olivia.

"Not true. I've been useful in more ways then one, thank you." Corrected Elliot.

"If you are referring to sex, the yes, you are more useful. When it comes to making decisions, you're no use." Said Olivia.

"I thought you wanted red velvet?" said Elliot.

"And your suppose to help figure that out." Said Olivia.

One week to the wedding and the only decisions that both could agree on were songs, flowers, and the wedding party.

Dickie would serve as best man, John and Fin would serve as grossmen.

Picking a maid of honor on the other hand, was more of a task then anything. Rather than have to pick just one, and have to pick between Alex, Casey and Melinda. Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie would serve as maids of honor.

Out of all three girls, Kathleen was the one that was rather surprised when Olivia had asked, including her.

So when they were all over at her apartment, trying to make final decisions. Kathleen sat with her sisters on the couch.

"But I…. are you sure you want me up there with you? I mean…. After all the shit I've cause you?" asked Kathleen.

"There is no one else that I would want standing up there with me, other than the three of you." Smiled Olivia.

Still rather surprised, Kathleen couldn't digest what she was hearing.

Eli would serve as ring bearer. **(I know I haven't mentioned Eli a whole lot but I thought this was perfect.)**

"Did you finally on a song to dance with your mom?" asked Olivia.

"Taken care of." Said Elliot.

"I'll believe you when I see it." Laughed Olivia. Not thirty seconds later, Olivia was in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck.

~Rehearsal Dinner ~

"I didn't think your bony white ass dressed like that." Said Fin.

"Let alone anything outside of the color black." Laughed Olivia. And that was true. John was rarely seen outside of a black suit and shirt with maybe a color tie.

"Speech, Speech." Chanted Dickie.

"How about we skip the toasts and speeches altogether." Said Olivia.

"And miss all the fun? No way, baby girl." Smiled Fin.

"Whose going first?" asked John.

"You just volunteered yourself." Laughed Fin.

"This outta be good." Laughed Melinda.

"Hey. I'm glad you all have your doubts but I think I can manage to give a toast." Said John.

"So get to it already. You're not the only one to give a toast." Said Fin.

"I know I'm not the most forth coming of the group. But putting the bad-ass with the cocky, arrogant and hot tempered couldn't be more right. It's not a conspiracy theory either. There's not one person in this room, that doesn't agree with these two getting married. So here's to the bad-ass and hot tempered. Let the chemistry lesson continue." Said John.

"For once, he's not yakking about conspiracy theories." Laughed Melinda.

"Next." Said John.

"I can't believe any of that came from John Munch. But I can't agree more with what he just said." Said Fin.

"So try it." Laughed John.

"I didn't say I had nothing to say." Corrected Fin.

"Really?" asked John.

"Baby girl, you're always that bad ass with this group. And nothing has changed. No one else can do a better job at keeping Stabler in line." Smiled Fin.

"Hey! I object to that." Pouted Elliot.

"You can object to that all you want. You better move that roaming hand of yours before you regret it later." Smiled Olivia.

"Geeze, the two of your still can't keep your hands off each other, literally." Said Melinda.

"She's the only one my hands will be roaming." Smiled Elliot.

"Can we please get back to the toasts. And keep this pg 13. There are kids in the room." Smiled Fin.

"Next turn." Said Dickie.

"That would be me." Said Don.

"You don't have to do that, Cap." Said Olivia. Tears already on the verge of falling.

"Sit back down, Benson. I WANT to do this. Your pleading isn't going to stop me." Said a smiling Don.

Olivia sat back down.

"You walked into the precinct 12 years ago, changing all of our lives. Some for the better. The two of you are the best detectives this unit has ever seen." Started Don.

"And what are we? Chopped Liver?" complained John.

"Shut up, John." Said Casey.

Casey and Alex were the first two to drop everything when they announced their engagement. There was nothing that was going to stop them from the one event that everyone couldn't stop talking about.

"The two of you have always been more than just partners. The two of you have always danced around your feelings for each other. It's about time the two of you got your acts together. Olivia, your not just any other detective under my command, You're the daughter I never had. And Stabler, you've worked under my command for nearly eighteen years. You're a good detective and no one deserves Olivia more than you. So, son take good take care of her like the pearl that she is. I love you both. So here's to the rest of your lives." Said Don, raising his glass.

Never had anyone said such beautiful, touching and loving words to her. And it made her cry. Olivia stood up and hugged the one person she always saw as a father figured.

"Thank you vso much, Cap." Cried Olivia.

"No more of this Cap stuff. Only at work. Outside of work, it's just Don." Said Don.

"Thank you, Don." Said Olivia, hugging the older gentleman.

"Next." Came John.

But before anyone else got the chance to stand up, Dickie stood up.

Elliot knew more than well, that his children would want to say something. So he wasn't surprised when Dickie stood up.

"I know I haven't been the ideal kid. I know I've given you nothing but crap. But no one else has done anything like you have for us. I'm so happy you're the one I get for a step-mom. I love you, Livvy." Said Dickie, hugging his soon to be step-mom.

Once again, Olivia couldn't help but cry. She never expected any of the Stabler children to express such feelings about her.

"You're wrong about that, Dickie. You couldn't be more charming, caring and loving young man. And I'm the one that's lucky to have you as a step-son." Cried Olivia.

"You had your turn, Dickie. Let me have my turn." Smiled Lizzie.

Olivia glanced at a smiling Elliot.

"Are you sure these are your children? Am I marrying the same person?" cried Olivia.

Elliot just laughed.

"Last time I checked they were mine. Why are you so surprised that they love you." Smiled Elliot.

"Livvy, you're the reason that daddy has gotten himself killed yet. You were the one to convince mom to stay each time she wanted to leave. No one else would do something like that. I love you, Livvy." Smiled Lizzie, hugging the brunette.

"I love you too, sweetheart. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for anyone of you." Cried Olivia.

Kathleen stood up next.

"Liv, like Dickie and Lizzy said earlier. I haven't been the nicest person to you. And I'm not to very proud of it. You saved me from going to jail when anyone else wouldn't have. I know you love daddy and that you love us just as much. I love you sooo much." Said Kathleen.

Maureen smiled. She knew it was her turn. She knew Olivia since she was twelve.

Maureen stood up next. And just like her brother and sisters before her, was wearing a huge smile.

"Liv, you have always been like a second mom to us. Even when we took out our frustrations and anger on you especially when dad wasn't around to talk to, you were still there. And you took on our problems as if they were your own. I love you." Smiled Maureen.

Thinking that everyone had their say, she sat back down in her own chair, attempting to get back to the meal only to be interrupted when Elliot decided to speak up.

"Elliot, what are you doing? Sit back down." Said Olivia.

Elliot just smiled and refused to sit back down.

"And miss out on all the fun? No, besides, I have to say this. Liv, you walking into the station house twelve years ago, you not only changed everyone's lives, but mine as well. And for the better might I add. You're not just my partner at work. But now in life. You're my best friend. I love you, so much Liv. There won't be a day that goes by that I won't. You're the best thing to happen to me and my kids. I can't wait to call you my wife." Said Elliot.

Now she was down right crying. Before he chose to sit back down, he clasped his arms around her kissed her madly. Breaking apart, with tears still in her eyes, she choked out the first words that came to mind.

"I walked into the 1-6 twelve years ago expecting to work with a middle-aged, cocky, arrogant detective. And while you maybe cocky, arrogant and hot tempered at times, it is a quality I like about you. Twelve years later, I never would have believed that it was possible to love someone as much as I love you. I never thought that it was even possible to have that life. The one that most only dream about. You have given me so much I never thought I would. " cried Olivia.

Now it was his turn to shed the water works.

"I can't wait to be able to call you my husband." Said Olivia, continuing to cry.

"I can't remember the last time I saw dad cry. Let alone in public." Said Maureen.

"I do. When mom and Olivia were in that car accident." Said Kathleen.

"Wouldn't you?" asked Dickie.

"With every good reason." Said Kathleen.

"Anyone else need to say something while I'm crying like a baby?" said Olivia.

Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie all smiled and shouted.

"We love you, mom." Shouted all four children.

Everyone else smiled, laughed and clapped.

Hour and a half later, everyone said their goodbyes.

Alex, Casey, and Melinda were going to spend the night to help Olivia with the morning festivites. Just as Fin, Munch, Dickie and Eli would be making a night of it as well.

"Come morning, you won't be known as Benson anymore." Smiled Alex.

"At work I will." Corrected Olivia.

"You may be known as Benson at work but outside of work, you'll be a Stabler." Smiled Casey.

"Don't remind me." Said Olivia. The way she said it, came across as if she was having second thoughts.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you, Liv?' asked Casey.

Alex caught her facial expression and could tell that she was. So she called Elliot, in hopes that it would help.

Ten minutes later and he was at her apartment door.

Alex, Casey and Melinda decided to let Olivia have the night to herself. All three praying to god that there would still be a wedding in the morning.

"What happened?" asked Elliot.

"I don't know. She was fine up until we started giving her a hard time about her last name changing." Said Alex.

"Thanks, Alex." Said Elliot. Alex left and he headed for her bedroom.

"Liv?" said Elliot.

"El? I thought you were hanging out with the guys tonight?" asked Olivia.

"I was but Alex called and said that you were upset. What's wrong, Liv?" asked Elliot.

She sat up and buried herself in his chest.

"I'm scared, El. No, I take it back. I'm beyond scared." Said Olivia.

"There's nothing to be scared of, Liv." Reassured Elliot.

"Then why am I questioning it all of a sudden?" asked Olivia.

"Talk to me then." Said Elliot.

"I don't want to screw this up. I don't want to fail. I don't want to disappointment and fail you." Said Olivia.

"Who said you were going to screw this up? You could never fail or disappointment me." Said Elliot.

"But I don't want this to end. Let alone like you and Kathy did." Cried Olivia.

"Liv, look at me. What happened with me and Kathy don't happen with you and me. I won't let it happen. You mean far too much to me for me to let it come to that." Said Elliot, wrapping his arms around her as if to never let her out of his sight.

"Really? You mean that?" said Olivia, looking up at him.

"Of course, I mean it. Why wouldn't I?" said Elliot.

"I'm sorry. I'm acting stupid." Said Olivia.

"Your not acting stupid. No one is saying you shouldn't be scared. I'm just as scared as you are. But that's not going to stop me from marrying my best friend tomorrow." Said Elliot, kissing the top of her head.

It was another one of his qualities that she loved about him. He always knew the right thing to say or to make her feel better.

"I should probably get going." Said Elliot.

"I guess so." Said Olivia.

"You going to be ok?" asked Elliot.

"Yeah. Go, have fun with the boys." Said Olivia. And she was.

"You sure? You are still going to marry me tomorrow?" asked Elliot.

"I'm sure. There's no one else I would plan on marrying tomorrow let alone marrying to begin with. Now go." Said Olivia.

"I will and always have loved you, Olivia. Nothing or no one will ever change that." Said Elliot.

"I know that. I'm sorry I got myself all worked up and Alex had to call you." Said Olivia.

"I'm not. Just like I'm not sorry that the guys will have to do without." Smiled Elliot.

"El, I can't ask you to give up your night with the guys just to stay with me." Said Olivia.

"You're not asking. I'm staying. There's even ice cream in the freezer. So why don't we pop a movie in and dig into some ice cream. Sound like an idea?" smiled Elliot.

"I just want to change first." Said Olivia.

Thirty seconds later and she walked back into the room, wearing an oversized t-shirt.

"You better be sharing that, ." joked Olivia.

"Would I keep ice cream away from you?" smirked Elliot.

"Loose the shirt, Stabler." Smiled Olivia.

"How does that involve ice cream?" smiled Elliot.

"Bring it with you to the bedroom and you'll find out." Smiled Olivia.

He didn't need to be told twice. By the time both of them reached the bedroom, Olivia had already taken the oversized t-shirt off, and he was down to just his boxers.

"Lose the boxers or they'll be cut off." Smiled Olivia, straddling him on the bed.

"Cut them then. I don't care." Said Elliot. But by the time she found a pair of scissors, he had already removed them.

"Well you just took all the fun out of that." Said Olivia.

"I'm not the one who has her knees pinned on each side of me. You plan on changing positions or are you staying put. Because I'm good either way." Smiled Elliot.

"You should be. Your hands are all over the place." Smiled Olivia.

But before it could go any further, Olivia had a plan of her own. And just like his, her hands had a mind of them own. Still straddled, her hands found their way down the front of him.

"Jesus, Liv. I'm already hard." Said Elliot.

"And the problem would be…"" smiled Olivia, licking her lips.

"Two can play that game, Benson." Smirked Elliot, turning her over so that he was now on top. And just like she had, he roamed up and down leaving no spot undiscovered.

"God, El. Don't stop." Moaned Olivia.

"I won't. God, Liv your so damn wet." Panted Elliot. And the pace was just getting started.

"Please, don't stop, El." Moaned Olivia.

He had no intention of stopping anytime soon. He was enjoying it just as much as she was.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

~Morning of the Wedding ~

It was just now approaching 6am and both were just getting up out of bed. One more awake then the other. It wasn't that she wasn't looking forward to her wedding. It was like everything hitting at once. And while it was just like last night, she had to push it behind her if she wanted to go through with the wedding. It would be the only thing that would stop her from making it down the aisle.

"You are going to marry me today, aren't you." Asked Elliot.

"Yes, Stabler. Now quit asking me every second." Said Olivia.

"Just making sure." Said Elliot.

"No kidding. Now get lost before neither of us make it to the church on time." Said Olivia.

"Alright already. I'm going. Besides if I don't then there's going to be six other women pushing me out that door." Smiled Elliot.

"And they won't be as friendly either. So get." Said Olivia.

Finally giving in, he was soon out the door. Only, as predicted, for all six of the ladies, standing in her living room.

"What were the six of you doing? Standing in the hall until he fled the scene?" joked Olivia.

"Someone is feeling a lot better than she was last night." Joked Casey.

"That's because the groom was here. I wonder why she would be in a better mood." Laughed Alex.

"You called him, that's why." Smiled Olivia.

"I don't exactly hear you complaining, now do I? Geeze, you two must have gone at it all night for you to be in this good of a mood." Said Alex.

"Hey, watch it, Cabot. The girls don't need to know any of that." Corrected Olivia.

"Like they didn't know what the two of you do when their not around." Laughed Casey.

Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie smiled and tried not to laugh even more than Alex and Casey were. But Casey was right, the three of them knew about it. And to be frank, it didn't really bother any of them. If it meant that their father was happy, then so were they. They just didn't need it announced every time.

"We already knew. But thanks, Casey." Laughed Kathleen. That sent a blush to her face.

"Your blushing, Liv." Smiled Alex.

"We don't have all day to sit here and talk about our sex lives." Smiled Casey.

"And to think this would be her wedding? Can't wait to see if and when her wedding happens." Said Alex.

"Can we get a move on it already?" said Kathleen.

"Anxious are we?" smiled Alex.

Truth be told, anxious was the right word to what she was exactly feeling. Nervous maybe the word. But when it was all said and done, she would be married. Married to her best friend. Married to the one person that always had and always will hold her heart.

All seven women left the apartment and got into the rented limo and were on their way to church.

"Where did Melinda and Casey run off to? I thought they were changing into their dresses? It doesn't take that long." Said Alex.

"We are, Cabot. I don't see you in your dress yet. Even the girls are in their dresses before you." Smiled Melinda.

"Like I'm going to forget to get in my dress." Said Alex.

"Son of a bitch." Screamed Olivia.

"What? What's wrong." Said Melinda.

"Stupid zipper is stuck. I knew there was a reason for not wearing white." Yelled a frustrated Olivia.

"That's not the reason you refuse to wear white." Said Alex, fidgeting with the zipper in attempts to get the zipper unstuck.

"Quite being a smartass and just get the damn thing unstuck." Said Olivia.

"Gee, now you decide to be assertive. God, one night with a certain detective and its like you're another whole person." Cracked Casey.

"You done?" snapped Olivia.

"Yeah, I'm done. I didn't mean anything by it." Said Casey.

"If you're done then how come the zipper is still sucked? God almighty, Novak." Said Olivia.

Casey backed off, only to let Kathleen take another shot at the stubborn zipper. This time, having a slightly more effective approach to the situation.

Kathleen found a pin in one of the draws and gently slid the needle to exactly where the zipper had gotten caught on the fabric. The zipper slid up the dress gracefully.

"You can't yank, pull and tug on it when it's caught on the fabric. You're just asking for a bigger rip or tear in the dress. And this isn't the best dress for that to happen to. Not today of days anyway." Smiled Kathleen.

"Well, don't I just feel useless." Said Casey.

"That's because you are, Novak." Said Alex.

Finally in her dress, any and all tension that had once been present now began to fade away. Lizzie had snuck out a few seconds before to check on her brothers.

Dickie was laughing at his father while Eli continued to bounce and run around the church. Only adding more laughter than what was needed.

"I don't know who's more nervous. Dad or Eli." Laughed Lizzie.

"My bets on dad. Eli is just being himself and has nothing else to do. He's only two. What do you expect a two year old to do?" said Dickie.

"Man, if I knew this is what it would take for you to unravel, then we should have made this happen sooner." Laughed Fin.

"I'm fine, thank you. Lizzie? I thought you were with Liv and your sisters?" said Elliot.

"I was. But I snuck out while Kathleen worked on fixing Olivia's dress." Said Lizzie.

What a way to start the day. That was all it would take for today to go down hill in a matter of minutes.

"What happened?" asked Elliot.

"Liv went to put her dress on and the zipper got stuck. Casey kept tugging and pulling on it, only aggravating Liv even more and then Alex felt she had to take a stab at it. Not helping any more than Casey had. So Kathleen took a pin out of the drawer and got it unstuck. Without and tears, wholes or anything else on it." Said Lizzie.

"I'm surprised she hasn't killed Casey OR Alex yet." Laughed Fin.

"That's because her gun is not on her." Replied John.

"Who in their right mind would have their gun on them on their wedding day?" asked Fin.

"Obviously John." Laughed Elliot.

"And yet he managed to get married four times." Laughed Fin.

"Your point, please? Stabler is on wife #2." Said John.

He really didn't mean any harm by it. Nor had he meant it the way that it sounded.

"Lizzie, are you heading back to Liv?" asked Elliot.

"Yeah. I was planning on it. Did you need something, Dad?" asked Lizzie.

"Actually, I do. I need you to give Liv something for me." Said Elliot, handing Lizzie a long, rectangular velvet box.

"Now what did you do, dad?" smiled Lizzie.

"I didn't do anything. Thank you for your confidence, Lizzie." Said Elliot.

Lizzie took the box from her father, and headed for the back room where she had been moments ago.

"Livvy, dad asked me to give this to you." Said Lizzie, handing her the velvet box.

"Now what did your father do now?" laughed Olivia, slowly opening the box.

Once opened, with one look at what was in it, brought tears once again to her eyes.

Inside the box, laid a long, simple, silver heart pendent.

"Stop crying, Benson. You'll ruin your makeup." Laughed Alex. Olivia took the pendent out the box and handed it to Maureen to put on.

"Don't forget the card." Added Lizzie.

The card simply read:

_Liv,_

_I love you and you will always have my heart_

_Love,_

_Elliot_

"Ahhhh." Came all six women in unison.

"Kathleen, go into that drawer and pull out the small box." Said Olivia.

"For dad, I take it." Said Kathleen.

"Yes. Would you mind taking it to him for me?" asked Olivia.

Kathleen smiled and walked out of the room and in the direction of her father.

"Dad, Liv asked me to give you this." Smiled Kathleen, handing the box to her father.

Taking the box from his daughter, and just as she had done, opened the box slowly to find a pair of silver cuff links with the initials _**EOS **_ on them.

With a card that simply said:

_El,_

_Now you can always have a piece of me always on your sleeves_

_Love_

_Liv_

He quickly replaced his plain cuff links with his new ones. Kathleen returned to group.

"He already has them on, doesn't he?" smiled Olivia.

"You expected him not to?" laughed Kathleen.

But before she could get another word in, there was a knock at the door.

"It's open." Answered Olivia.

The door creaked open and in walked Don Cragen.

"You look incredible, Liv." Smiled Don.

"Thank you. Is something wrong?" asked Olivia.

"Liv, we're going to start lining up outside." Said Maureen.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I came to see if you were ready to get this show on the road." Said Don.

Was she ever. Sure, she was nervous, anxious and scared but just knowing that in a matter of minutes, she would walking down that aisle to the one person she could ever imagine spending the rest of her life with. And today, that was coming true.

The girls all had bouquets of Pink; Red and Orange roses while Olivia's bouquet consisted of deep red roses with a dusting of silver threw out the bouquet.

"Here you go Liv." Said Maureen, handing her the bouquet.

The music started and one by one the line processed down the aisle. Melinda, followed by Casey, with Alex behind her. Then Lizzie, followed by Kathleen and then finally Maureen. After the girls reached their spots, March of the Bride began to play. Seeing her walk down that aisle, brought tears to his eyes. And on the arm of someone they both considered more than just another boss. God, she looked amazing. She hever looked more beautiful than she did at that moment. In his eyes, she would always be beautiful to him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman away?" began the priest.

"I do" smiled Cragen, giving her to Elliot.

When it came to the vows, neither had a dry eye.

"Olivia and Elliot have chosen to write their own vows. So when your ready, Olivia." Said the priest. Originally, she argued that they didn't write their vows. But the more he argued and the more she started thinking about it, the more she liked the idea. Here went anything.

"Elliot, you're not just any other man that I've been with. You're my best friend. You never did let me forget that you were the longest relationship with any man and I'm rather glad that it was you. I have always loved you, even when in times I shouldn't have. And I will always love you. Until the day die. I promise you, today, and in front of all our friends and family, that there will be no one else in my life. I promise you all and everything I can." Cried Olivia.

"Olivia, do you take Elliot to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health. For richer or for poor. Till death do you part?" asked the priest.

Still crying, she smiled, and looked directly into those ocean blue eyes that she never tired of seeing.

"I do." Said Olivia, taking the gold band from Eli, who stood there smiling.

"Olivia, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." said the priest. Sliding the gold band on, she repeated those same words.

"With this ring, I thee wed." said Olivia.

Now it was his turn.

"Elliot." Smiled the priest.

"Olivia, I knew from the minute you first stepped foot in door at the 1-6, that you weren't just another partner to work with. You were someone much more than that. And you still are. Having you in my life has changed me for the better. I promise to love you for all the rest of my days. I promise you there isn't and won't be anyone else/ you always have had all of me. Ever since day one." Said Elliot.

"Elliot, do you take Olivia. To be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health. For richer or for poor. Till death do you part?" asked the priest.

"I do." Smiled Elliot.

"Elliot, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." said the priest. Elliot took the ring and gently slid it on her finger, whiling repeating those words..

"With this ring, I thee wed." said Elliot.

"Then by the power vested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Elliot, you may kiss your bride." Said the priest.

He didn't need to be told twice.

"It is my pleasure to present to this congregation for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Elliot and Olivia Stabler." Smiled the priest.

The once dead as a mouse congregation, were all now up on their feet, whistling, clapping and cheering as both exited the church.

"I love you, Liv."said Elliot.

"No, really Sherlock. I hadn't noticed." Laughed Liv.

~ Reception Hall ~

"Whose bright idea was it t walk into Garth Brook's 'Ain't goin down to the sun comes up'? smiled Maureen.

"Dad and Dickie's" laughed Lizzie.

The head table sat up against the wall in the center of the room. The cake stood on a table on the center of the dance floor. A four tier cake with a quilted effect running throughout. With roses on the sides and top tier along with the initials on the top tier.

"You shove any cake in my face, Stabler and you'll be spending the first night of you're married life on the floor outside of the room." Smiled Olivia. She knew better that even bluffing, he would still do it. No matter what she said otherwise.

"Would I do such a thing? Asked Elliot, do just that.

And to get back at him, she literally took a good size of cake and smeared it all over his face.

"You chose the wrong person to do that to. Anymore surprises up that sleeve of yours?" smiled Olivia.

"Other than you? Oh, you meant tonight?" smiled Elliot.

"Who said you were getting anything tonight? Right now the only thing you get is a place on the floor." Smiled Olivia. Again, with the bluffing. But it just seemed to get him even more riled and excited at the same time.

"That won't last very long. Even if you weren't bluffing." Laughed Elliot.

"Who said I was bluffing? You're so sure of yourself. Don't be surprised when I do mean it and you're the one on the floor later." Said Olivia.

"I know I won't be the only one of the floor then." Smirked Elliot.

Dinner was spent in somewhat quite. But then again, with alcohol involved and at dinner none the less, things would change once the dancing began.

"We all know what time it is. So if I could have the happy couple on the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife," said the DJ.

"You sure you know how to dance, Stabler?" laughed Olivia, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think I'm quite capable of dancing with my wife, thank you." Said Elliot, wrapping his own arms around her waist.

It still felt foreign to her. To be married. Let alone to him. She just always had presumed that she wouldn't get to that point in her life. And yet, she was still proven wrong.

"And who was it that picked' I'll Be' for our first dance?" smiled Elliot.

"Hey, watch it. It's not my fault your eldest daughter had it playing that night." Smiled Olivia.

"I'm not complaining one bit. Besides it just means that I get to hold you in my arms like this." Said Elliot.

"This isn't the only time you'll get to hold me in your arms like this." Smiled Olivia.

"Even better." Said Elliot.

'Remind me again why I'm wearing white, let alone in a dress." Said Olivia.

"Because you look absolutely incredible." Said Elliot.

Both kept at the playful banter. All the while trying no to get lost in the other's eyes. For some reason, her eyes shown even brighter then they normally did. Not that they normally didn't. Just the same with his own ocean blue eyes.

"Flattery will you get you everywhere." Said Olivia.

"Then maybe I should going then." Said Elliot.

Dickie got up from his seat and walked out onto the dance floor and tapped his father on his shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" asked Dickie.

Elliot just smiled, allowing his son to step in and dance with his stepmom.

"I didn't know ALL the Stabler men knew how to dance?" smiled Olivia.

"Unfortunately for us we do. Even Eli." Smiled Dickie.

"Why don't you dance with your daughters?" said Olivia.

"Which one? There's three of them remember?" laughed Elliot.

"What about all three of them then?" said Olivia.

"For right now there's only three. Watch it go up to four." Laughed Dickie.

Olivia looked at Dickie with wide eyes while Elliot just kept smiling even more than before.

"Your father ain't that lucky." Smiled Olivia.

"Not if dad has anything to say about it." Smiled Dickie.

"Then we'll have to have your old man fixed." Smiled Olivia.

"No we won't. Besides you never said anything about NOT having anymore children." Said Elliot.

"But I want another brother." Smiled Dickie. Course he did. There was no surprise there at all. Just as she wasn't at all surprised that Elliot wanted more children.

"And let me guess. You want another daughter?" smiled Olivia.

"You don't hear me objecting, now do you?" said Elliot.

"Exactly. Now we know what you had in mind for later." Smiled Olivia

"Practice makes perfect." Said Elliot.

"When it comes to you, you don't need the practice. No wonder why you're already at five." Said Olivia.

"It just means it won't take forever for another one to be added to the family." Laughed Dickie.

"God, he has you're personality and down right to the t. Sorry, Dickie, I know you hate hearing but you're exactly like you're father." Laughed Olivia.

"Don't remind me." Smiled Dickie.

"Watch it." Said Elliot.

"Or what? You'll send me to my room and ground me? Isn't that kind of hard when you won't be around for the next week?" smiled Dickie.

"Very funny smartass." Answered Elliot.


End file.
